Like every other girl
by Secrete Romance
Summary: "Well, every other girl loves me."   She snorted.  "Well, I'm not like every other girl."  He grinned.  "I think I've covered that already." he leaned forward, and smirked."I like that in a girl."   She flushed.     Summary sucks. It'll make sense later
1. Oppsites attract

Full Summary:  
{... let me get back on that D:}

AMUTO/KUTAU/RIMAHIKO/YARI/TADAMU/TADAOC/MIRU/ETC.

This story is NOT centered on Amuto :D I promise.. I'm not that favorite-ty (thats not a word..) v.v

A/N: Ugh. Sorry for the obvious cliche plot I have, but there will be a twist, :D -laughs evily-

Anyways, let me just promise you all of these will NOT be included in this story, I don't need another fairytale twist 'oh look, I've made a bet about lovi-' etc.

a. NO BETS. {Lessie: Seriously? [Mori: Hehheh, hand over the $10. [Lessie: THANKS A LOT MALLEY.}

b. NO STEPMOTHERS/STEPFATHER-CRAP {Lessie: heh..hand over the $20. [Mori: crap .}

c. NO. NO. NO. CHEESY: "I-I love you Ikuto!" {Lessie: I think I just threw up in my mouth} "I LOVE YOU ALSO AMU!" {Mori: e.e gag me.} "LETS MARRY!" "YES, LETS!" {World: explodes.}

d. Reserved {Lessie: Seriously Malley? [Mori: . god. [Lessie: BECAUSE WE ALL NEED RESERVE SIGNS. v.v [Malley: IKR? :D}

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: I got married :D

Lessie: Thats wonderful! Lucky lady, isn't she?

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: Shes a beauty, she is.

Mori: oh cut the crap and just do the disclaimer e.e

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: ... MEANY. T^T

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: SHE OWNS NOTHING. NOT EVEN HER PANTI-

Malley: WTF.

~~~~X 

Her face was blank, her mouth opened in an 'o' expression, her big innocent honey glazed eyes staring curiously. Her creamy pale skin was glowing in the blinding spotlight of hall lights, long pink ringlets of Carmel streaked pink hair outlined her face, her lips coated with strawberry lip gloss. A black headband with a hot pink bow was placed on her head, the interest escaped her eyes completely. A disappointed frown rested on her lips, a sigh was released.

Her outfit was rather simple, a solid pink shirt with a blue navy button hollister jacket, and dark blue jeans and black uggs. And, she was carrying a black bag. Her pale, fragile looking hand raised, and pressed onto his chest. He stared at her, before she shoved him away 10 feet without any effort.

A bitter smile rested on her lips.

"You're hands are dirty. Don't touch me." she dusted off the place where he 'accidentally' touched her. She turned around, the halls cleared for her to walk. A thump was heard, the school door had opened. She saw a blur of midnight blue, her vision cleared, and she saw a small, hidden smirk. Squeals of excitement came from groups of girls, it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his friend, Kukai. The boy with midnight hair looked boredly at her, he looked away.

"You must be the new girl." he said, she smirked back, and moved her bag to her other arm.

"You must be the self centered asshole." she said, nonchalant. Laughs came from the crowd. A smug look rested on his face.

"Its to bad the looks are wasted on you.." he said, and lifted her chin. His smirk grew. "You're cute, but your language is rather inappropriate, isn't it?" he smiled tauntingly. She moved away from him, an icy look resting on her face.

"Go to hell." she said, walking to her locker, which was right besides them. The crowd grew.

"I will." he grinned. She ignored him. "And I'll meet you there." , she closed her locker calmly. She smiled at him, and it was obvious that it was fake. Really obvious. There were snickers in the crowd.

"Excuse me," she said in a girly sweet voice. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" she asked.

"Isn't that a dream come true on your wish-list?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"Right, you aren't.." she sneered. "Stop following me like a stalker than, pussycat." she said, sticking her tongue out and pulling her lower eye lid down. Then, she walked away, leaving a smirking, amused Ikuto, and a boy that emerged from the crowd.

"Who was that?" the boy asked, girls squealed as they recognized the boy from the basketball court. Nagihiko..

"My new target." Ikuto said, a smug look on his face. So.. competition wasn't it? Although she'll be harder than the rest, there was no way she wouldn't fall for him. Nagi looked confusedly at Kukai, who just shrugged and shared the same confused look. Nagi stared.

"Huh?" Ikuto rolled his eyes at the boy's question.

"Never mind, lets go."

"Sure."

(x.o.x.o)

"Oh god. There are SO much people in this room." a girl glared. "Why do they have to put me this FREAK?" she hissed under her breath, Amu grinned, covering her mouth so she didn't let her new friend Rima see.

Rima was standing next to Nagihiko, who was not even listening to her as he poured in the experiment ingredients, ignoring her critical comments.

"Are you going to help, or are you going to still act like the witch from hell?" he asked, calmly. Rima whirled around and glared at him, she held up her index finger and pointed it at him.

"I don't 'act'!" she hissed, he snickered.

"Yet you play the role so well." he muttered, she glared at him.

"YO-YOU-"

He looked at her, and snickered.

"Yeah me?"

Rima screamed, frustratedly. She glared at him, and pinched him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he cried, rubbing his arm, she smirked.

"Because you're such a- such a- CROSS-DRESSER." she spat, and walked away, dragging Amu along with her as the bell rang.

"That was quite a show.." another girl grinned, joining in the conversation of how the boys at Seiyo Academy had mental issues. The girl pulled her turquoise-blond hair into a pony-tail. Mirri.

"Don't mention it." Rima muttered, glaring at space.

Two other girls ran over, the little girl pulling the older girl's wrist. Yaya and Utau.

"Hii, Amuu-chan!"

(x.o.x.o)

"Why is every hot chick have to be so feisty?" Kukai groaned, kicking the soccer ball into the net as Nagi dribbled the basketball on the curb, Ikuto was leaning on the side of the net, staring at the sky.

"Because." Nagihiko muttered. "They are trying to 'protect' themselves." he said, laughing darkly. Kukai snorted. He remembered his encounter with the blond haired girl with pigtails.

"The only person they have to protect themselves from is Ikuto." he grinned. Ikuto looked over, at the mentioning of his name.

"Why?" he asked, wearing his hidden smirk. He knew very well the answer.

"Because you're a girl user." Kukai said.

"Because you're a heart breaker." Nagihiko added, twirling the ball on his index finger.

"Because you DON'T. BELIEVE. IN. LOVE." they laughed over that.

"Because you've lost your virginity." Kukai snorted and accidentally fell over, laughing on the ground at that comment.

"Because theres no way you wouldn't steal a girl's first kiss."

"Preferably.."

"Amu." Kukai grinned.

"Because.."

"Because you're a player." another voice said.

They looked back to see two other grinning boys, a prince-like figure, the dream-boy of the school. Tadase. And another boy, Kairi. A blunt, smart-ass dude, as Kukai liked to put it at.

"Tadagay.." Ikuto groaned. Tadase rolled his eyes, Kukai smirked. It was always like this since elementary school.

"Are you sick or something?" another boy asked, he had just came over, J-ken. Ikuto grinned.

"You're sick." he said, getting off the net-cage side.

"Go home and take your medicine, Tsukiyomi." J-ken grinned. "Pass it over here!" he said, Kukai kicked the soccer ball over. And right then, Ikuto remembered someone. J-ken made his way for the ball.

Ikuto got to it first.

"What the fu-"

And he kicked it, all the way to the other side of the lawn. Kukai gawked at the sight.

"We have got to put you on our team" he said, staring at the ball. Ikuto didn't reply, he just walked away.

"Ignore me." he said, as they called for him.

"Whats gotten into him?" Tadase asked, J-ken shrugged. Nagihiko sighed.

"Must be love." Kukai grinned sheepishly. They sighed, like that would ever happen. J-ken grabbed Nagihiko's ball, and threw it onto Kukai's head.

(x.o.x.o)

"I've got it! I've got it!" Amu cried, grinning, as she turned the wheel around. Her car finished first. She grinned at Tadase, she stuck her tongue out. "I win loser!" she grinned. Tadase groaned.

"Come one! Thats like the 3rd time!" he groaned, glaring at Amu. She grinned.

Amu didn't really know Tadase, since she just came to the arcade, playing video games when she saw the racing area. And there was a blond haired boy, just sitting there, grinning at everyone. He was the king of racing.

And, so it happened that his name was Tadase.

Amu beated him in 20 minutes.

"I really don't know how you can do that." Tadase muttered, grabbing two soda cans. Amu took one proudly.

"You know, that was my first time playing it... its fun." she grinned, as she sat next to Tadase on the bench swing.

"Ah hah! Beginners luck!" he grinned. Amu laughed and shoved him.

"Embrace the fact that you lost to a girl!" she grinned, he shook his head, and the grin didn't leave his lips.

"Never." he said, lifting his head high, "I will play you again on next Thursday, you up to it?" he asked. Amu grinned.

"You got it, prepare to lose!" Tadase rolled his eyes.

"I told you! Its beginners luck!" Amu laughed.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." she said, snorting. Tadase smiled at her. She really wasn't like every other girl that met him. At least she didn't have drool coming out of her mouth when she talked to him.

"Good, so, you agree?" he asked, Amu nodded cheerfully. Tadase laughed, and scanned the room. He grinned.

"What about.. Aliens vs. zombies?" he asked, Amu stared at him.

"What?"

Tadase grinned. He was going to win this time.

(x.o.x.o)

"OH C'MON!" Amu started laughing like crazy, Tadase was pulling his hair out.

"Umm... beginners luck again?" Amu laughed. Tadase glared at her.

"Yeah yeah, sure." he laughed along.

"Lets try..that!"

Tadase stared.

Pac-man, seriously? She was grinning. He shrugged.

"I'll try."

(x.o.x.o)

A scream of utter frustration came from the arcade as Amu giggled.

"I win!"

A/N: Did you enjoy? :D

Lessie: . . . .

Ikuto: . . . .

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: . . . .

Malley: e.e why, thanks. {sarcasticness leaking out.}

Amu: R&&R :D

You know you want to..

Tap that :D

V


	2. Dance parties and Ball drama

Full summary:  
. . . . . . [A/n: Err... I'll come back to this later on :D]

What also will not be in this story:

e. Saaya. - actually, she'll be in it, just she won't interfere with the relationships I'm building :D {Lessie: v.v oh c'mon, now whos going to be the crazy moron who ruins everyone's lives? [Malley: . . . . one of my OCs :D}

f. ..Reserve? {Lessie: Why am I not surprised. [Morri: tsk,tsk,tsk.}

Lessie: Anyways.. RANDOM DISCLAIMER DUDE?

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: Uh huh...?

Morri: whats your name anyways?

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: ... Random-Disclaimer-Dude.

Malley: can someone PLEASE do the disclaimer already?

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: Mhmm :D

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: Malley doesn't own Shugo Chara, but she owns the plot for this story..

Malley: OH YEAH. I just wanted to say thanks to the people who added my story to their favorites or story alert! It touches me :D

Morri: ... god that sounds wrong.

Malley: ... e.e uh.

(All review comments will be answered at the end of the story :D)

Addition: I'm breaking one of my rules, there will be one SMALL bet in this chapter.. it won't be done by Ikuto or Amu :P

~~~~X 

"Amu..." a voice called, Amu turned around with a small smile. Then she saw Ikuto, her eyes narrowed, and her lips formed into a snarl.

"What?" a genuine, sweet smile laid on his lips as he reached forward, and grabbed her. Making her crash onto his chest, as he hugged her tight and lowered his head to when his chin touched her hair and his eyes were closed. Amu blushed.

"W-what?" she asked, she heard a low chuckle. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"I love yo-"

RING. RING. RING. Amu's eyes opened quickly, her mouth dropped wide at her dream. She- she- she shuddered, and shook herself awake. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, catching herself before she would have tripped on the ground.

She sighed, and looked up to meet the mirror.

In fact of it was a tired looking girl with a stressful look on her face, she sighed, and tried to calm herself. Gosh, there was no reason to freak out. In the end of the dream, perhaps she would have slapped him or something along those lines. She shivered. God, this was freaking her out.

(x.o.x.o)

"Hinamori-chan?" a gentle tap was made on her shoulder, Amu turned around, yawning. She blinked, and looked at the tiny girl standing there, smiling at her. She nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked, the girl fidgeted a little and blushed. Then smiled at Amu uneasily.

"Theres a party next week, would you like to join? Its a ball type of dance party.." she laughed nervously. Amu stared.

"I-I don't really go to those ki-" she started

"She'll be there!" two girls were at her side, grinning. Utau and Mirri. The tiny girl smiled and nodded.

"Great! Party is at 8, we'll be done at 10 or 11, depends on your curfew." the girl giggled. Mirri nodded, and the girl ran away.

"What. The. Hell." Amu said, turning slowly around, with a death glare. "Did. You. Just. Do." she said, her words falling like bricks. Mirri laughed nervously.

"W-what?" she said, holding her hands up in fright, Utau backed away.

"Amu, just for 2 or 3 hours! Please, we have to go.." Utau whined, Amu groaned. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just because you two have to-"

"Hey guys!" it was Rima and Yaya, Rima slammed her foot on the ground and crossed her arms, Yaya was still hyper. "Whats going on?" she asked, Mirri giggled.

"We made Amu go to the ball with us." Rima's eyes grew like diamonds.

"YOU'RE GOING TO THE BALL ALSO?"

(x.o.x.o)

"So, you're telling me, that you have to go to the ball with Nagihiko because..?" Mirri asked, fascinated, Utau lifted her eyebrow. Rima groaned and laid her head on the table, they were in the cafeteria.

"Because I told Nagihiko that if he poured in to much out of cup a, he was going to end up with an explosion." she said, flicking away straps of tray she was tearing off.

"And..? The result..?" Utau asked, her eye brow still raised. Rima looked away, grumpy.

"Well, I ended up telling him that if I was right, he would have to dress up as a girl at the ball.." she paused and shielded her eyes "and if he won then he would take me to the dance." she groaned.

"So, you made a bet." Yaya concluded. Rima sighed and nodded. Amu bit her lower lip.

"Could you take it back?" she asked, concerned. She wasn't really concerned about Rima, if anyone made a wrong move on her, she could easily chop their head off or silence them with one of her death glares. It was Nagihiko she was worried for.

And he was so young.. sigh, such a shame he would have to burn in eternal fires at this young of age. Rima snorted.

"Yeah, like I haven't asked that yet." she said. Glaring at space, she sighed.

"But you guys will be there with dates, right?" she asked, looking at each one hopefully. Mirri shrugged, and grinned. She must have had someone in mind. Utau slumped her shoulders, she didn't really want to go anyhow..

Amu just sighed along. Who would she ask? Maybe Tadase, although he would most likely just look at her weirdly.

"Um.. do lollipops count as dates?" Yaya asked, looking confused. They all looked at her with weary and twitchy eyes.

"NO!"

(x.o.x.o)

"Call a girl, any girl." Kukai said, kicking the soccer ball.

"Rima." Nagihiko said, smugly.

"Yaya." Kairi said, bluntly.

"Mirri." J-ken grinned.

"Utau.." Kukai smiled sheepishly.

"Amu." Ikuto said, obviously. But he wasn't the only one that said her name. Tadase said it also. Ikuto glared at Tadase, Tadase glared at Ikuto.

"What the hell do you want, Tadagay?" Ikuto asked, Tadase rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now I can't say one of my friend's name without someone getting jealous?"

"Jealous?" Ikuto scoffed. "I am NOT jealous." he said, glaring at Tadase. "And when was Amu your FRIEND." Tadase rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." he said. Nagihiko stared at Tadase and scrunched his face up in confusion.

"How do you know Amu anyways?" Tadase sighed. Ikuto looked over at him, a curious expression flaring in his eyes. Even though he wanted to murder the stupid boy, he would leave him alive for a few minutes to let him explain.

"We met.." Tadase said, smugly. Knowing that he was torchering Ikuto. Ikuto glared at Tadase.

"At...?" J-ken asked, before they thought he was zoning out.

"At the arcade.." Tadase said, looking away. Kukai smirked.

"What did you learn about her?" he asked, Tadase kept a straight face on.

"That you should never play pac-man with her." pause. "Or car racing." Nagihiko's mouth dropped open a couple of inches. "Or alien shooting." J-ken's eyes widened.

"Woah.." all uttered except Tadase and Ikuto, who were to busy glaring at each other.

(x.o.x.o)

"Amu?" Utau asked, they were all on a conference phone chat. Rima was humming a song from some pop star in America.

"Uh huh?" Amu asked, Utau smiled. Even though she knew that Amu couldn't see her smile, that was fine.

"I was thinking.. Maybe we should have a girl's day out."

(x.o.x.o)

"Ikuto?" they were in the club, in a room where they told all women to not get in. Kukai looked over at Ikuto, Nagihiko to busy drowning J-ken in the news of his basketball game.

"Yeah?" Ikuto asked, Kukai grinned.

"I was thinking... Maybe we should have a boy's day out."

(x.o.x.o)

Amu's forehead scrunched up.

"Huh?" she asked, but then she heard squeals on the other line. That must have been Mirri.

"Oh goody! Yes, yes we should.. like, this Saturday!" she squeaked. "And we can buy things for the ball!" she cried.

Amu flinched. Oh crap. Yeah..the ball.

But, they all agreed on the girl's day out.

(x.o.x.o)

"Boys..day..out?" Ikuto grinned, laughing. "Aren't we doing it now?" he asked. Kukai sighed.

"We always go here.." he groaned. Ikuto smirked.

"Whatever, thats fine with me, you guys?"

Nagihiko shrugged.

"I need a new tux anyways..." he said. Kukai agreed.

They were going on a boy's day out at Saturday.

XXXXXXXXX

mrysmanga: Ohmigawd! Did you know how awesome that felt? -tears in eyes- sniffle. So..proud. And my first review! Awesome! :D

MaddiLuvsYou: Lol. YOU'RE awesome! :D updated it today because I couldn't stop but feel so greedy for more reviews :3

THIS CHAPTER WAS DEDICATED TO: mrysmanga and MaddiLuvsYou! :D

A/N: Alright, R&R and all the shizz... anyways, this chapter sounds so cheesy and its so short! :( I'll try to make them bigger, I swear! :D but anyways, look forward to them COINCIDENTALLY meeting each other :P and I promise, THERE WILL BE ROMANCE. :D (Dun Dun Dunn..)

Lessie: ... you just ruined the whole next chapter.

A/N: SHUDDUP! :(

Morri: ... and review for more chapters and better updating :D


	3. Thanks for making me happy again

Full summary:  
. . . . . . [A/n: I AM WAY TO BUSY (lazy) TO BOTHER WITH THIS RIGHT NOW]

Santa Claus: Malley Stones doesn't own Shugo chara, peach pit does. But credits go to her for the plot, the twists. Please, do not steal without permission.

Lessie: Ohmigawd, the random-disclaimer-dude was really Santa Claus?

Malley: ...sadly, no. :(

Lessie: what?

Malley: Hes just subbing for the random-disclaimer-dude.

Morri: and why would that be?

Malley: because, currently, the random-disclaimer-dude is in depression because he had a divorce with his wife.

Readers: -silent-

Lessie: OMFG. THATS GODMODING!

xx

A/N: yes, I have FINALLY uploaded this chapter, and thanks MaddiLuvsYou for the idea! :D

"Oh my gosh! Oh my god!" Rima squeaked, she quickly hid behind Utau, who was holding a yellow dress as far as she could from her. Amu looked over from one of the clothes area. She sighed, the dresses here weren't that good.

"Whats the matter? Did you see a horrifying dress?" Utau asked, muttering, she wasn't surprised if Rima did. Rima shook her head and groaned. And groaned.

"You have got to be kidding me.." she pointed to a group of boys. Amu and Utau stared at them, and their mouths dropped open.

"Oh." Utau.

"My." Rima.

"God." Amu.

"Okay, lets not panic." Amu said, and breathed. "Lets just turn around.." they did so. "And wal-" To late.

"Hey, isn't that Rima?" a voice said, Rima gritted her teeth. Utau glared at space. Amu wanted to strangle him. DAMN YOU KUKAI.

"Rima?" Nagihiko, Rima groaned silently. "What are you doing here?" Nagi asked, staying where he was, luckily.

"I swear, if I make it alive, I am murdering Kukai." Rima muttered, Utau nodded.

"You have my permission." Amu nodded then again,

"And mine."

Rima turned around, and smiled bitterly fake at Nagihiko.

"Oh nothing, just shopping." she paused. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"What do you mean? We're shopping also.." he said, Rima snorted.

"But this is the girl section.."

Amu tried, she really, really tried. So did Utau. But they couldn't do it. By the time Mirri came back with Yaya, they found their friends laughing their heads off.

(x.o.x.o)

"There is no way, not in ANY history, am I going to let yo-" Utau started, glaring at Kukai, until Mirri interrupted her.

"Oh c'mon, the dresses here really aren't that good, can't we just go? I mean, its not like they're kidnapping us or anything" Utau whirled around to stare at Mirri. She scowled.

"Who's side are you on?" she cried. Mirri sighed. Rima sighed. Amu sighed. Yaya blinked.

"We aren't going to force you.." Kairi came up, Yaya stared at him, he flushed a little before it disappeared and he slid his glasses back in palce. Rima snorted and leaned to Amu.

"Nerd." Amu bit her lower lip so she didn't grin.

"But wouldn't it benefit all of us if you just came?" he asked. Mirri nodded, Utau groaned. Amu sighed.

"I still don't get why we have to thou-" she started.

"Amu!" she turned around, to see Tadase, she smiled. She barely smiled at any boys. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"You're here also?" she asked, Tadase grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah..basically." he grinned. "I was shopping for a new tux with the rest, I really don't want to come to a party wearing a purple suit." he laughed. He looked at the rest. "Wait, aren't we suppose to go to the mall place or something?" he asked. Nagihiko nodded.

"But the girls here aren't cooperating." he said, Rima rolled her eyes.

"And you say it as if its our fault." she hissed. Mirri shrugged.

"You know, I kind of agree..." she said, Utau lifted an eyebrow. Finally. "I mean, what kind of sane girls would want to go shopping with a bunch of irresponsible boys?" she asked. J-ken and Ikuto finally walked over, laughing.

Until they saw the girls.

Amu quickly glared at Ikuto, and then looked away, Mirri and J-ken locked each other in a stare.

"Alright then, what if we promise we won't hurt you?" Nagihiko asked, Rima rolled her eyes. Again.

"You already are damaging our nerves." she muttered.

"You know, can't we just go? We won't hit on you." Tadase laughed. Ikuto smirked.

"Speak for yourself." as he walked over.

Amu glared at him.

"I would go.." Kukai grinned. "But.." he frowned, seriously? Girls change their minds way to much. "If hes going-" she pointed accusingly at Ikuto, and scowled. "I'd rather watch disney channel with the neighborly kids." she said, crossing her arms.

J-ken laughed. "Ooooh..." he grinned, "you just got-"

"I won't touch you. I swear." Ikuto said. The boys all stared at him. The girls, excluding Amu stared at him.

"Are you serious?" J-ken groaned. "You totally ruined my entertainment." Mirri whacked J-ken on the head powerfully and glared at him.

Amu frowned, and sighed. "Fine, but remember you said that. I can sue you for sexual harassment." she said, and walked away.

The girls followed her.

Kairi sighed. "I really do wonder what you've done to earn us that.." he was referring to how the girls kept refusing to go. All the boys sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know either." they all said in unison.

(x.o.x.o)

"WOULD YOU PLEASE COME OUT ALREADY!" Kukai yelled, groaning. Who knew shopping with girls would be so freaking hard. There was a hiss from inside the stall.

"Shut your pie hole!" Utau screamed, and banged the door open, her eyes fierce and shooting balls of flame. Kukai was speechless. Utau blushed. "S-So?" she asked, Kukai's eyes were wide. "Alright, alright I get it. I'll be back and ch-" but then she felt someone hold her wrist. She looked up, and blinked.

Kukai smiled sheepishly.

"I knew you were beautiful.." Utau stared "but, I never thought you could be this gorgeous." Utau flushed. Rima groaned.

"Oh c'mon, go get a room!" she cried, Nagihiko pushed her into the changing room. They had found out the theme of the ball was midnight and dark. Rima got out of the stall, looking away.

"What?" she asked, they all stared.

"Oh my god." Mirri's eyes widened.

"She can actually look innocent!" Rima threw a death glare at Kukai. She looked at Nagihiko, he was smiling.

"You look lovely." she flushed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she muttered, and looked away.

(x.o.x.o)

After a while, they were finished. Well, not Amu at least.

She was still in the changing stall.

And then, it opened.

And they all stared at her.

"Oh my god."

"Holly crap."

"Shes-"

"Beautiful."

Amu blushed, she felt weird with all their eyes on her.

It was obvious they had found her outfit.

(x.o.x.o)

"Bye!" everyone had left. Except Ikuto and Amu. Amu was going to take a cab.. but then Ikuto decided to follow along.

"I don't get why you want to come with me so badly." Amu muttered. "You could just go with Nagihiko in his limo.." she added. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to ruin my friend's 'moment'." he said, and smirked. "And I thought you enjoy me being with you." Amu glared at him, then she smiled, obviously fake again.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't learned how to speak STUPID yet, care to explain in english?" she asked, and glared at him. "And anyways," she muttered "I have to go to the hospital." she sighed. But then again she would have to stop at the cafe first.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Did one of your family members get hurt or something?" he asked, Amu sighed and shook her head.

"Something like that.." she frowned. She looked away and sighed, her eyes lowered. Ikuto knew that this must have been a sore subject for her.

The car ride to the hospital was rather depressing, quiet. When they reached the hospital, all emotions on Amu disappeared.

(x.o.x.o)

The entered the room.

"Amu-chan!" a girlish voice squealed, Amu winced. She knew her sister must still have been in pain. She had explained to Ikuto on the elevator that her 6 year old sister had Lyme disease. But, the doctor said that it was minor, and that they could maintain it so her sister wouldn't die.

"Hiya Ami." Amu said in a low, sore caring voice, Amu smiled brightly at Amu and Amu walked over to the hospital bed to hug her sister and comfort her.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked, Ami bit her lower lip, but beamed at Amu. It was surprising how brave Ami was.

"Nothing unusual..just a few headaches. Nothing I can't deal with." she smiled, Ikuto stared at her. Wasn't she suppose to be withering in pain in bed or something? The six year old was very inspiring. She looked over at the boy sitting in the chair, she stared at him and tugged on Amu's sleeve. "Whos he?" she whispered.

Amu flushed.

"Ummm.. one of my, uh, friends." not really. Ikuto looked up and smiled at Ami, Ami beamed, Amu stared. So, Ikuto really could be human. Ikuto grinned at Amu.

"Touche." Amu flushed as she realized she had just said that out loud.

"Hello?" the nurse walked in, and smiled at Amu. "How are you?" Amu said she was good. The nurse smiled at Ami, "its time to take your nap.." the nurse handed Amu the book that Ami requested to read.

It was the same book from last time she visited. It was obvious Ami liked this book, a lot. Ikuto looked over at the book.. the name was: A little Princess.

The spent half the time reading 3 chapters, Amu and Ikuto trading off, and the other half smiling and watching Ami sleeping.

(x.o.x.o)

Amu's stomach growled, she groaned. Su had called that they already sent the food to Ami, so they didn't need to stop at the Cafe. But now, Amu was hungry. Ikuto smirked at her. She pouted.

"Can we stop at some place to eat?" she groaned, Ikuto sighed and nodded. Amu smiled, but then frowned.

"I forgot my wallet." she groaned. Ikuto smirked,

"Don't worry, I have my own, my treat" he said, Amu lifted an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, why would you be treating me to something?" she asked, it didn't make sense unless there was a catch to it. Ikuto was silent, he looked up at the sky. They were outside of the hospital, after they promised to come back soon, they walked around until Amu declared she was hungry.

"Because.." he said, "I want to thank you for making me feel happy again." he said, quietly. Amu stared at him. She was confused. How did she make him happy?

xxxxxx

mrysmanga: I(HEART)YOU! :D You've officially earned a cyber cookie! :D -winks- and I make a mean cyber cookie. Seriously, I was like, crying. And my brother was like: "why are you crying?" and I'm all "because-sob-I have the most awesomest reviewers in the world" and he makes this weird face and then he just sighs, "god your so weird" XDD

MaddiLuvsYou: thanks for the idea! I was like: ding! Light bulb :D You don't know HOW relieved I feel right now! :D and don't worry, I was sooo flattered when I heard that you were hoping for me to upload quickly! :D

A/N: I seriously have no idea what to say right now, I've been trying my holly best to find a good song for this story! e.e ugh!

Lessie: you didn't even describe the dresses..

Malley: thats because I just didn't want to waste all that time, the readers would be all, "oh my god. WE DON'T CARE!" .-.

Morri: True.

Malley: of course its true ;D

WOOHOOO! 2,328 WORDS! :D

Lessie: Tsk,tsk,tsk. Not that much, you know.

Malley: OH SHUDDUP D:

Lessie: Gladly.

Another note:  
I BARLEY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LYME DISEASES XDD lol. I just saw it, checked it out on Wiki, and was all: okay.. okay, I .. XD yeah..

TAP IT LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!

V


	4. I fell in love

A/N: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I really, really am! I didn't get to go online e.e

Lessie: and thats an excuse because..?

A/N: B/C IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT MY MOM LAUNCED A SNEAK ATTACK-

Morri: Sneak attack?

Malley: YES SNEAK ATTACK-

Morri: Oh.

Malley: Can I continue screaming at Lessie now?

Lessie: D:

Morri: continue.

Malley: Thank you. ON ME AND MADE ME WEAR A DRESS AND GO TO THIS STUPID PARTY THEN FOR THE REST OF THE WEEKEND I HAD TO STAY AT MY COUSIN'S HOUSE AND THEY DIDN'T HAVE INTERNET ACCESS AT THE TIME AND IT WAS LIKE HELL.

Lessie: ... lesson learned.

Malley: about what? e.e

Lessie: about talking to you :D

Morri: ?

Lessie: never ask Malley something like what I asked.

Morri: ... uh, I have no idea what your talking about.. but.. :lD

Malley: OMFG, COOL MUSTACHE!

Lessie: :DDD

Morri: O_O

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: I'm married to her! Again!

Lessie: awww.. isn't that sweet?

Malley: -cough- uh, thats cool. CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!

Morri: :D

Random-disclaimer-DUDE: e.e fine, gosh.

Random-Disclaimer-Dude: Malley does not own Shugo Chara, Peach Pit does. Though, she owns the plot and the out coming of it. :D

Lessie: . :DD

xxx

Daylight fell out of the separated curtains, Amu groaned, her eyes blinked open and saw a sight, a smirk. She screamed.

(Last night..)

"What do you mean by that?" Amu asked, her eyes blinking in innocent curiosity. Ikuto looked uncomfortably at her, but the cover it up, not that Amu knew, he leaned down and smirked at her. She flushed. Her facade was demanded to come back again, she glared back at him. But it wasn't really a glare..

"Are you interested in me?" he asked, grinning. Amu bit her lower lip, shoved it off, and scowled at him with a hiss. "Feisty." Ikuto snickered. Amu was quite for a while, then a loud traffic horn shook her awake. She realized they were still just standing there, talking to each other. And she was still hungry. Amu scoffed and looked at him dead in the eye and folded her arms together.

"I am not!" she hissed, then she looked away. Ikuto couldn't help but grin. He knew she was lying. "Any ways, you owe me food." she said, her eyes closed and her eyes brightened. She smiled and grabbed onto Ikuto's sleeve.

"''Cmon!" she squealed, Ikuto stared at her.

"Wait, where are we- !" Amu was tugging on his sleeve while running, she was giggling, and smiling. The wind rushed through her natrual pink hair, the curls bounced as her hazle eyes fluttered open. It was a heart luring sight. Ikuto stared at her, he never noticed how pretty her eyes were... how they seemed to swirl in carmel pools. They were shining. He didn't noitce a smile was on his lips while he looked at her.

Amu looked back, just to see Ikuto smiling. She smiled back, then her mind seemed to realize what was going on, and she flushed and looked away. CATHUMP. Her eyes widened. There was a loud noise, she wondered if Ikuto could hear it. Wait. Why did she suddenly care about what he thought? CATHUMP. Why was her heart beating this fast? She shook her head, she was just excited. Thats all. Excited.

They stopped in front of the place, Amu was smiling. She grabbed Ikuto's hand without any hesitation, I mean, this could be the starting to a great friendship.. nothing else, right? Ikuto laughed and grinned.

"...A sushi store? Really? I didn't know you had a taste for raw food.." he said, Amu giggled. Ikuto looked at her again, she really wasn't acting the way she always acted around him. She was... bubbly, and nice right now. Not cold hearted and sarcastic. She was... really cute. Amu looked up to see Ikuto staring at her, and her cheeks tinted a pale shade of pink before it disappeared.

"Don't judge it right now." she squeezed his hand. Ikuto blinked. She also seemed to squeeze his heart. "Its the most wonderfulness place you'll ever be..." her expression was dreamy, she pushed the door open and was already smiling to herself.

"Amu!" Amu grinned. Ikuto looked over to see a girl in yellow and gold. She embraced Amu in a hug and smiled. "Welcome, the regular?" she asked, then she finally noticed Ikuto. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Amu with a smug expression. Amu flushed.

"Dia! T-Thats n-" she sputtered, but Ikuto was already smiling charmingly and there was no way he was going to pass this up.

He wrapped his arm around the blushing girl's shoulder and smiled at Amu's friend, Dia.

"A table for two?" he asked, Dia nodded quickly and gave Amu a quick, 'aww-hes-so-cute' look and smiled at the two. Amu bit her lower lip with her eyes widened.

"N- mergrumph!" Amu started, but Ikuto covered her mouth, and any ways.. Dia had already disappeared into the kitchen. Amu stared at Ikuto, squinting.

"What are you up to, kitty cat?" she asked, Ikuto leaned forward, her eyes opened immediately. She flushed.

"Nothing much but falling in love, strawberry." and with that, their lips met.

(x.o.x.o)

Amu's eyes were wide, she shoved him away, gasping. Ikuto stared at her, he felt like slapping himself. What the hell did he just do? He never approached girls, they approached him! Amu didn't glare at him at all though, all she did was blush and look away. He saw her biting her lower lip.

"Um, I think that D-Dias done already." she said quickly, and walked over to a table, and exactly right there, Dia appeared with a grin on her face. She must have saw that. When they both sat down, Ikuto looking amused at Amu, and Amu still flushing a bright shade of red, Dia leaned over to Amu and whispered in her ears.

"Hes a keeper." she smiled, and walked away. Amu flushed a deeper shade of red, if that was even possible. She wondered if Dia was right.. maybe she didn't hate Ikuto so much. She didn't seem to mind that he took away her first kiss..

And surprisingly enough, the conversation wasn't at all awkward. Well, of course in the beginning it was. At the end, Amu was giggling and smiling at Ikuto, she knew already a lot of his life. Ikuto was grinning at Amu and teasing her, and laughing. He really was enjoying himself. This was the first since years.

They walked out of the store, Ikuto smiled at Amu.

"I get what you mean by this place is wonderful.." Amu smiled back at him. Because, in there, it felt as if everyone was your friend. It felt like how home was suppose to feel. "And this place has a bigger meaning to it now." Ikuto grinned, Amu stared at him, confused.

"What?" she asked, he grinned, and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. Their faces were two inches apart.

"Its the place where I fell in love." he whispered, and they kissed.

Amu didn't pull back this time.

(Back to present)

"Ikuto!" Amu cried, "just because my parents are on vacation, it doesn't mean you can ju-"

"You gave me the key to your house.." Ikuto grinned. Amu glared at him.

"You annoying littl-"

"I love you to strawberry."

Amu smiled. They were officially going out.

"I love you also." ... "Kitty cat."

xxx

Malley: OKAY, like, OMFG. XD this story is NOT ending here! THERE SHALL BE DRAMA MY FRIENDS. My goal is to make the chapters go to .. like.. 28-35. :D and if I don't do that, there will be a squeal to this story once its finished :D

Lessie: That doesn't make sense.

Malley: ... o-o ohmygosh. It really doesn't.

Lessie: :D

Malley: OH MY GOSH. I have SO much story alerts/favorites from users! It scared the heck out of me today when I saw like.. (LITERALLY) 10 story alerts/favorites I was like: O_O I better get my butt back to work.

Morri: That sounds wrong.

Malley: UGH. SGSGSDF. D:

Lessie&&Morri: ... UH. o-o

A/N: OMFG. I JUST RE-READ IT. ITS SO CHEESY e.e SORRY! D:

COMMENT REPLIES:

Tsukiyomi Yuji: Woohoo! Sorry to disappoint that it took soo long to reply though e.e (BUT, ILY FOR REVIEWING :3)

mrysmanga: Teeheee, of course :D

MaddiLuvsYou: Oh my gawd :D teeheee, my replies are dull right now because I have no idea what to say e.e (because I feel soo disappointed that I didn't get to update e.e)


	5. Win me

A/N: okay, so I've decided to answer the reviews in the beginning, just for today :D

Anonymous-messenger: Aww ._. sorry if you don't like the name, but I don't know what to call you o-o, but ... OMFG. MY FIRST NO-USER REVIEW. OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG O-O -does the happy snoopy dance- YIPEEE&&&HORRAY! :D

alchemistlover14: The story loves you very dearly also :D I will update like a mad update machine or whatever you want to call it e.e like a... mad-man. No. Like a man-woman-man. e.e its starting to sound weird. BUT ILU ALL THE SAME! :DD And; WOOHOO. NEW REVIEWRS ALWAYS MAKE ME HAPPY :D

Tsukiyomi Yuji: its sweet because its going to turn sour :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh my god, -sniffle- my gosh, -sniffle-, *dramatic voice* THANK YOU. :DDD

MaddiLuvsYou: Omg. ILY, YOU'RE AN AMAZING GIRL FOR THINKING MY STORY IS AMAZING! What is this? Like your... FOURTH comment here.. ILY FOR STICKING TO ME AND REPLYING ALL THE WAY :DDD -gives a cyber cookie- :D you've earned it. I was suppose to give it to you last time, but I forgot because I'm just such a dweeb e.e

mrysmanga: Of course I'm going to mention one of my super-fragilistic-expiali-docious (I have to add the hyphens or fanfic would take it away e.e) reviewers :D ILY LIKE 100% FOR STILL COMMENTING ON MY STORY :DD MAKES ME PROUD! :DD

xxx

A/N: alright, so the reviewers have gotten their feedback. MRSMANGA: I haven't finished answering your review yet, but here it is (IT INCLUDES EVERYONE WHOS READING THIS):

A/N: sorry, but you'll be staring like an idiot at your screen. WHY? Because everyone needs a stupid-annoying, rife-ruining moron in their story! Obviously not Tadase, since he seems to be the good guy. Or, is he..? XDD NOT Saaya, I promise, because yours truly had taken her out of the story until I decide I need another OC.

Lessie: thank you for your SUPER-FRAGILISTIC-EXPIALI-DOCIOUS long speech.

Malley: OMFG. I LOVE THAT WORD =DD

Lessie: IKR?

(A/N: Shugochara characters will be joining us shortly to deliver the disclai-)

Kukai: YOYOYO. SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, YO. BUT SHE OWNS THE PLOT, PEACE HOMIES.

Rima: why are you acting like a gangster?

Lessie: yes, why?

Kukai: o-o I just wanted to.

WARNING: ROMANTIC CHEESINESS./there will be NO villain in this chapter.

xxx

"What are we going to say?" Amu fidgeted, she knew Rima and the rest would throw either a fit, or congratulate her. You could surely count Rima out of congratulating her. She squeezed Ikuto's hand, carmel eyes wide and awake. They were in Ikuto's limo, yet Amu wasn't surprised he had one. It seemed as if half the Seiyo Academy was rich. Like Rima for instance.

"I have a plan" Ikuto smiled at Amu, and squeezed back, "so don't worry." he said. He pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear. "Although you look beautiful in everything-" Amu blushed "I don't want you to get some kind of disease because of stress." Amu nodded and breathed. She smiled weakly at him.

"Are you certain this won't affect your job?" she had just learned why Ikuto doesn't always attend classes, and yet the teacher 'understand'. Because he was a famous violinist. When she asked Mirri about it, Mirri seemed awestruck that Amu didn't know.

"Of course." Ikuto paused. "The paparazzi can be dealt with.." he added. "As long as you're here." Amu flushed.

"As long as YOU'RE here, you mean." she muttered under her breath. She never felt so light headed before, like she could fall any second. Maybe it was because she was in love. But it didn't matter, Ikuto was there to catch her.

"Alright lovebirds, we're there." it was the driver, Amu smiled at him. He was nice, and he cracked jokes every often when there was a silence.

"Alright, you stay here, I'll greet the fangirls. Don't lower your head, just stay still, alright? Then, you'll know when you can get out." Ikuto winked. Amu trusted him. Amu trusted him. Amu t- she sighed, she had to breath.

She watched from the tinted windows, Ikuto was already out with a prince-charming worthy smile.

"WHO ARE YOU TAKING TO THE BALL?" was the first shout-out question. Ikuto's smile stayed. Amu frowned. Thats right, the ball, she sighed. Ikuto hadn't asked her yet, it didn't matter. She would probably go with a group anyways.

"Well.. you all are very cute. Why don't I choose someone right now?" a squeal of excitement was heard inside the limo when Ikuto said that. Amu bit her lower lip. Ikuto wouldn't. He wouldn't just do that to her. She sighed, her eyes lowered. What did she expect? That he would love her forever? She smiled bitterly, she was such a fool.

She sighed, and sat still. The faster this went, the better.

Until the door opened.

The sound of confusion started up, Amu didn't realize what had happened. Apparently, Ikuto had said,

"I will pick her now.." a whole wave of squeals came from the listening crowd. All girls. Occasionally.. uh, a boy.

And then the door opened, revealing the most beautifulest girl in Seiyo. Well, according to most of the majority of the boys.

"Amu?" the girl looked up, surprised. Ikuto smiled at her, and held out his hand. She took it, a little confused. Wasn't she suppose to stay hidden? He pulled her out and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and grinned at the crowd.

"As you all know.. this is Amu." Amu stared at him. The fangirls stared, they knew it was her. But why was she inside Ikuto's limo was the question.

"Whats going on?" she asked, in a low voice, but most of the listeners could hear her. Ikuto smirked. He stood in front her, and smiled again.

"Will you grant me the honor to take you to the ball?" he asked, and then tilted, and stuck his hand out gracefully, waiting for her answer. Amu bit her lower lip. Should she really say yes? What if this was all a joke... a kiss.. he stolen everything. She bit her lip harder. What if this really was a joke? This was probably going to be her first dance, since she had rejected every boy before. So yeah, this was going to be her first dance.

She had made her decision.

"Yes" Ikuto grinned.

"And no." he frowned. But she had just said yes! She smirked.

"You have to prove to me that you really do love me, Tsukiyomi." she spotted Rima, winked at Ikuto as in for a good luck sign.

Ikuto stared at her. She was about to leave when,

"Wait!" she turned around, her eyes staring into his. Oh yeah, she was going to make him work.

"Yes?" Amu asked. It was clear that she was amused. She thought Ikuto was going to refuse, and that was alright. She could always torment him by going with Tadase instead, even if they were just friends.

"How much days do I have?" she frowned. She didn't expect that. This time, Ikuto was smirking. She thought carefully about it. The dance was.. 5 days away. It was monday today, so if not counting today, then yes.

"You have 4 days, including today, before I'll check on you." she smiled, glad with her choice. Lets see how confident he was after four days. Ikuto frowned a little, but nodded.

"I accept your challenge." Amu laughed. He sounded so stiff.

"You won't be this confident so soon." she said, and walked over to the group of girls she was always with.

Ikuto smirked. She never said that he could not have any help from any of his friends.

(x.o.x.o)

"Kairi, you know how to cook right?" Ikuto asked, they were at the regular spot. The soccer field, next to it was the basketball court where Nagihiko was shooting hoops. Kairi looked up from reading the encyclopedia. He winced.

"Yes.." and that was because his dad had died in a war, he must had remembered that. His mom was always working hard, and she loved him dearly, so Kairi learned how to cook to help his mom with everyday chores also. The girls found this absolutely so sweet. Kairi stared at Ikuto. "Don't tell me you want to learn how to cook." Ikuto shrugged.

"For what? ..." Kairi paused. "Amu." he muttered, Kairi nodded and sighed. "I see, don't sweat, I'll do it for you." he said, before looking at his oh-so interesting encyclopedia. The girls also seem to find his smartness charming also.

So, now that he had gotten food down..

"Nagihiko, you're mom owns a flower house, right?" he asked, Nagihiko dropped the ball in the hoop, then nodded. Ikuto explained, then Nagihiko grinned.

"No problems, I'll help you get a place also. I'll ask the rest to help, I suggest you try finding out what type of flowers Amu would like the best."

Ikuto stared. Did Amu had a favorite flower?

Oh wait. She was a girl. Of course she did.

xxx

A/N: OMFG, really short chapter. e.e I don't know anything about flowers! I want something unique and Amu-y. I mean.. a rose? e.e a.. vine? XD

Lessie: UH. NO.

A/N: You're so much help!

Lessie: IKR?

A/N: can you guys pleeease help? e.e I need to know a flower name, (I'll search it up on google if I have no idea what it is.) so I can make the new chapter .-.

Lessie: so.. you're threatening them, aren't you?

A/N: ... maybe XDD Haha, told you that theres no villain in this chapter. MWAHAHAHAHA. :D

Morri: you're homie has fallen.

Malley,Shugochara(ALL-CHARACTERS),Lessie: WTH.

Ran: um..alright then! Review! =D

(This chapter was a little shorter than usual... well, I felt that it was, because I have no idea what to write o-o I mean, I NEED A STINKING FLOWER e.e I already know how Ikuto is going to win her though :D)


	6. stars

Malley: OMFG. Sorry for not updating :( awwfuul day I had there...

Lessie: let me guess. Hell with your cousins.

Malley: ..erm...no. FRIEND DRAMA! T^T

Lessie: ... SIGH.

Malley: Anyways, the disclaimer dude is fired.

Lessie: he is? D:

Malley: yes..

Bbycakes: AMUTO FTW! Amen.

Malley: o-o Ditto...

A/N: Romance in this chapter :) I hope it doesn't disappoints.. Oh yeah, and the flowers will be used.. ALL OF THEM! :D MWAHAHAHA. (but just not this chapter.)

xxx

"Four days?" Mirri frowned, Utau nodded approvingly. And Rima just snorted and shook her head. Amu pouted. Yaya was on a vacation, so she wasn't here to agree or disagree.

"Is there a problem with four days?" she asked, her eyebrows scrunched up in a little confusion. The had already known that she and Ikuto were going to become 'something' right from the beginning, well, at least that was what Mirri blurted out.

"Its not enough! Do you want romance or not?" Mirri said, crossing her arms. Utau shook her head.

"I say its perfect, if hes going to try to win her love, its obvious he would have to do his best. This will sho-" she started, knowing almost about everything about love. Amu nodded, Mirri thought about it, and slowly nodded also. Rima didn't budged.

"I still don't get why you can't just dump him and leave it like that." she muttered, and looked away. Utau shot Rima a death glance, she hated it when people interrupted her. Rima looked away, rolling her eyes. Although you wouldn't know it, Utau and Rima were great friends. They just didn't always get along.

"You seem to object everything with love." Utau stated, Rima smiled smugly. Then Utau smirked, Mirri bit her lower lip. So did Amu. They knew what was going to happen. Rima wouldn't be to confident now. "So.." Utau grinned. "Hows life with Nagihiko?"

It took.. approximately about.. one minute and 23 seconds for Rima's face to burn completely. In other words; she looked like a tomato. She bit her lower lip, looked down at her plaid skirt. They were sitting at a cafe, not Amu's cafe because today was a break there. Su couldn't go to the cafe because she had accidentally burned herself. She would be fine on Friday.

"I-Its fine." Rima said after a while. Utau smiled smugly. Rima stayed quiet. It was obvious something was going on between Rima and Nagihiko. Mirri sighed, her elbows on the table, and her hands cupping her face.

"What am I going to do?" she groaned. Utau lifted her eyebrow, Amu took a nibble out of the coffee cake they ordered.

"What do you mean by that?" Utau asked. Mirri pouted and looked at Utau with a frown.

"Its not fair." she stated. "Its simply not fair that all of you are already matching up, and I'm left alone single." she sighed. Mirri was the one in the group who wanted a prince charming the most, not like everyone else in it didn't wanted a perfect guy also.. but just not as much as Mirri did. Rima snorted.

"Huh?" Rima asked, apparently already recovered. Mirri sighed and looked at Rima in the eyes.

"Its so obvious who your lover will be." she said, but before Rima could argue, she continued. "I mean, you and Nagihiko... its so obvious!" she cried. Utau and Amu bit their lower lips to hide their grin. Rima's face turned blood red again.

"And you.." Mirri continued, looking at Utau. Utau squinted at Mirri, daring her to talk. But Mirri was obviously not afraid. "..Kukai!" Mirri cried, she covered her eyes with her hands, then lowered them in distress. "Its. So. Obvious. How. Much. He. LOVES. You!" Mirri groaned, she was horrified that almost all of the girls (Utau, Rima) were so oblivious to who were crushing on them. Utau's face turned even redder than Rima's. If that was even possible.

Mirri then turned to Amu. With a weak smile.

"I hope you invite me to your wedding with Ikuto, even if I don't have a 'partner' to come with me." Mirri said, her head plopped down, she looked like she was sobbing. Amu flushed. W-Wedding?

Rima shook her head first. Then Utau. Then Amu. Then they started laughing. Mirri looked up with a glare.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked, her cheeks puffing. Amu grinned. Rima snorted. Utau smiled.

"Its so obvious who loves YOU." Rima said, reaching for the cup of coffee.

"And you call us oblivious." Utau snorted, snatching the cup away before Rima got to it. Rima scowled at Utau, who just innocently looked back with a smirk. Mirri looked confused.

"Wah..?" Mirri whispered in confusion. Amu smiled at Mirri.

"Its Jay." which meant it was J-ken. Rima grinned.

"Ooooh..." she teased, Mirri shook her head. She frowned.

"As much as I would like it to.." thats right, she had a crush on J-ken since 3rd grade. Rima and Utau told Amu that, and Mirri had flushed. But she was still confident enough to confirm that it was true. "be true, he doesn't think of me that way." she pouted.

Utau groaned. All of them groaned.

"YOU'RE HOPELESS!" Rima threw her hands up in frustration. Amu smiled as they started bickering. Rima's face was red with frustration, Utau was calmly trying to suggest the idea that J-Ken liked Mirri, and Mirri was taking all of this in confusedly.

It was like they were discussing the wedding of the bride.

Amu smiled. She loved her friends.

(x.o.x.o)

"Where are you taking me?" Amu asked, her eyebrows lifted in question. Ikuto smirked at her and leaned over, he was in front of her, he wrapped his right arm around her neck, and leaned over till his head was over her shoulder.

"Do you not trust me?" he whispered, blowing cool air on her neck. Amu bit her lower lip. She wanted to slap herself mentally. Or, you know, psychically ... about a billion times would do it.

"Of course not." Amu muttered. "You're a freaking cat." she added, under her breath. Ikuto laughed.

"A cat?" he pouted, fakely. "You think your boyfriend is a cat?" he asked innocently. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, baka!" she said, her cheeks puffing up. Ikuto grinned, he didn't want to anger his 'girlfriend' anymore. He was glad she didn't object him saying that he was her boyfriend. That was a start.

It was night, the night sky didn't show any stars.. because of all of these city lights. Amu still didn't get why he went to her house to drag her out though, he still had four days to prepare himself. She sighed, it didn't matter. That was just Ikuto.

"C'mon, your so slow.." Ikuto groaned, grabbed her wrists, and started to run. Amu squeaked.

Then, they finally reached their destination. Amu stared, unsure of what to make of this. Ikuto had dragged her to an abandoned looking stadium. She ran all the way..for this? She frowned and looked at Ikuto, who was busy opening the door.

It slid open. And Amu shoved away all the bad thoughts she thought earlier of this place.

The place was large. Spotlights at the middle, a setup was done there. Giant, bigger than life sized teddy bears were holding hands, balloons tied together, a castle.. it was cute.

Ikuto grinned, and looked at Amu, her expression was amazed. Eventually, she felt him staring, and looked at him. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. Ikuto smiled, and grabbed her hand.

"Thats not the best part.." he said, grinning at Amu, she blinked in confusion. What..?

"C'mon." and Ikuto grabbed her wrist. Again. And dragged her while running. Again.

This time, they went up 8 flights of stairs. Amu was tired. Ikuto didn't seemed to be fazed. When the finally reached the top..

"What the hell, Tsukiyomi? !" Amu cried, huffing, when Ikuto looked back at her, grinning. It was sincere. His eyes were glowing. Amu stopped her scowl, and smiled weakly. Ikuto grabbed her hand, gently.

"C'mon" he whispered, and opened the door.

The sight amazed her. She stepped out, looking at the night sky, her mouth opened in a 'o' expression. Her eyes wide.

"Woah.." she whispered, Ikuto nodded, they were on the roof. He stepped up a bit, walking gracefully over to the center of the roof, and laid down. Amu did the same, and dropped down hesitantly. She was clumsy. Who knew what could happen up here?

The night sky hovered above them, bright, shining stars above them twinkled. It was just to breath taking for words. The moon looked closer than it ever had, the stars seemed to occupy almost every space in the sky. If only Amu had a camera right now..

Silence started, when Amu looked at Ikuto.

"Why did you bring me here?" that startled Ikuto. He was silent.. why did he bring her here? Well.. he honestly didn't know.

"I.. well, this place is special to me." he said, smiling a little. Amu smiled also.

"There were only two girls up here.." he added, Amu looked away immediately.

"Oh..really?" she asked, not really interested anymore, Ikuto laughed.

"Yeah.. my mom and you." he said, smiling. "And my dad." .. pause .. "and thats it." he whispered. Amu looked over at Ikuto, amazed. Ikuto looked back, and smiled weakly.

It surprised Ikuto at what Amu did next.

She rolled over, and wrapped her arms around Ikuto, her head resting on his chest.

"Amu.." Ikuto whispered, she closed her eyes.

"Shh..." she hushed, Ikuto smiled, and stroked her hair.

"I love you.." he whispered, Amu smiled weakly.

"I..I do too." maybe they don't have to wait until Friday to decide what their fate would be.

xxx

Malley: It would be a crime if you didn't go, 'awwww' during this chapter! D:

Lessie: ... alright, put me in jail already. e.e  
Malley: .. you .. didn't .. DERGHTH! D: UGGGH.

Lessie: . stoopid.

Malley: DITTO! D:

REVIEW FEEDBACK:

Anonymous: Wooo... nice name ;D heeeheehee.. pink gladiolus .. oh my gosh. their so pretty *o* THANK YOU! I'll be using that :D Heehee... Amu's strong? Like.. she can lift CARS! Yo! XDDD

MaddiLuvsYou: OMFG I LOVE YOU! :DD Why would I get rid of such an amazing reviewer? I luff you to much to do that :D People think that Sunflowers are unromantic, but they really do stand for something. I'll be using sunflowers also :) it just sounds so sweet... I don't think Amu will be very flattered when Ikutos all, "and then.." pause "here." ... OMFG A FLY EATER! XDD

p.s ... I make those cookies ;D

Pridaela: I searched up roses, and I've found out that they were to most romantic.. like ... O_O woooah. OF COURSE THEY WILL BE USED :DDD And I don't know much either (Japanese..I know BAKA and .. yeah XD) .. when I watch Shugo Chara, I usually go and have to add 'English subtitles' or, if theres none in my reach, 'Korean subtitles' XD

mrysmanga: OMFGOMFGOMFG. THE CHAPTER LOVES YOU LIKE OMG. :OO ... -cough- er.. way to hyper there... err... o-o oh my gosh. Yeah, you know.. I was thinking about orchids also! :D good minds think alike, huh? XDDD ... lavender... I've always seen them in parks o_o ... ohh heeheeeheee. Ikuto can just grab some from the park and.. tada! Rofl XDDD


	7. Magic

A/N: I just noticed.. did I make a new chapter on 11/12? I don't think I did... o-o sorry if I hadn't. e.e I'm just so depressed because I'm going to have VISITORS over. Ugh e.e like having a ton of people in your house already ISN'T ENOUGH! D:

Lessie: I feel your pain, but why are you yelling at the readers? D:

A/N: sorry e.e

Lessie: .-. sigh, why do you hate visitors anyways?

A/N: e.e because they look at my stuff.

Lessie: annd..?

A/N: Thats it o-o

Lessie: -snort- you hate them because they look at your stuff.. wow.

A/N: It ... makes me... PARANOID! e.e

Lessie: o-o I see.

Malley: OMFG. I LOVE THESE LYRICS: beacuse you are the one, the one that lies close to me, whispers, "hello I've missed you quite terribly" (Here in your arms - Hellogoodbye, I'm sure most of you have heard it.. if you haven't.. Listen to it sweeeeeetheeearts :) ... I think a lot of authors mention those lyrics in their stories. o-o like, you all must know, 'hard to get' XD)

Lessie: oh my. Another long speech D:

Malley: e.e Ditto.

xxx

"Don't tell me I'm that handsome." the voice said as Amu flushed, she tried taking her hand back, but Ikuto had not released the grip on her wrist. They were in bed together, yes. But nothing happened. Because Amu ended up tripping on the stairs, and got her knee scraped, so Ikuto volunteered to help her. It was already 11:45 at night, and her parents were asleep. So Ikuto just carried Amu up bridal style and laid her in bed.. but Amu didn't want him to go.

So there they were at 5 in the morning, Amu awakening because she was still not used to sleeping later in the morning. When she woke up, Ikuto was still asleep, so she stared at him. Sooner after, she doesn't remember when, her fingers reached up to his face, and she glided her finger up and down his cheek, smiling. And Ikuto had woken up, without warning.

"C-Can you let go of my hand now?" Amu flushed, barely talking above a soft whisper. He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek. She jumped a little in the bed.

"No." he replied, and hugged her with his eyes closed, Amu frowned.

"You should go now." she said, remembering that her father was paranoid about boys in the house. Because his, 'angel' wasn't going to be 'stolen' by some 'dirty little players.' Ikuto didn't reply, Amu sighed. "Ikuutoo" she groaned.

"Shh.." he hugged her tighter, "5 more minutes?" he begged, Amu sighed, but nodded and smiled softly. She didn't want to let go of this warm feeling also, she smiled. So this was what love felt like.

Five minutes passed, feeling way to quick for Ikuto and Amu. But, it was true, Ikuto had to go.

"Ikuto..." Amu whispered, "times up." pause. "C'mon.." she whined. Ikuto was still silent. "Tsukiyomi.." she groaned. His eye lids flew open, her eyes widened. She was startled as he smiled smugly. She pouted.

"Say my name." he whispered, Amu flushed.

"Ikuto." she said uncomfortable. Ikuto shook his head. "Ikuto." she said again, he shook his head again. She bit her lower lip. "I-ku-to." she said, saying out the syllables. Ikuto rolled his eyes and shook his head. She sighed and looked at him firmly. "Tsukiyomi, if you do no-"

the rest of her words were muffled by a kiss.

Her eyes were wide when they parted, Ikuto smirked, he leaned closer until they were close enough to feel each other's breath.

"Do you know what to call me now?" he asked, Amu knew. She blushed, she didn't want to say it though. It was.. er..weird.

"N-No." she stammered. She looked at the clock. 5:34. Her parents would wake up at 7. But still. Ikuto had to go home. Ikuto pouted, then looked stubbornly at her.

"Fine, then I'm not going." Amu groaned at this. Why did he have to act like a child? She lowered her eyes, not looking at him. Fine. She would say it. Not because she liked it though.

"I-I-Ikuto-koi." she said in a quiet voice. Ikuto, however, wasn't satisfied. He lifted her chin, and stared into her eyes firmly. Amu bit her lower lip, her eyes widened. She felt her heart thumping wildly.

"Say it." it was a soft whisper, but she felt the force in the voice. She bit her lower lip harder, inhaled, then repeated what she was suppose to say.

"Ikuto-koi." no stammering, no looking down, confident. But Ikuto still wasn't satisfied. He frowned at her. Amu wanted to tear her hair out. "What else?" she groaned. Ikuto smiled.

"This." and, they kissed again.

(x.o.x.o)

They arrived to school, together, again. With her head leaned on his arm while he gladly had his arms wrapped around her shoulder, the girls in Ikuto's fan club had already accepted Amu. And was glad for them. The head leader, Lulu, although wasn't so happy in the beginning, smiled at Amu.

"Morning." she said, Amu said the same, smiling back. Lulu smiled again, just a little brattier.

"You know.." she said, as if thoughtfully, "I would watch out if I were you." she smirked. "Theres no way he could love a person like.." she laughed, as if the sight of Amu was just hilarious "you." she finished, with a smug smile. When Ikuto arrived, because Kukai dragged him out to talk to him, he was frowning. Because he knew Lulu was no good business.

"What?" she asked innocently, she gave Amu a quick glance, "I didn't say anything, did I?" she asked. Amu took a while, but she shook her head. Lulu smiled at Ikuto brightly, "I was just hoping her a happy relationship with you, Ikuto-kun." she said.

Ikuto gritted his teeth, but it didn't show, he smiled back at her and held Amu's hand. Amu looked at him, eyes wide.

"Thanks. But, she already is." he said, Lulu frowned at the sight of Ikuto holding Amu's hand, but she bit back her glare. She smiled fakly at the two.

"Good." she looked at her cell phone and smiled. "I would continue this conversation if I could, but I have I to go. Sorry." and so, she waved goodbye and turned around. When she stopped facing Ikuto and Amu, she gritted her teeth and glared at space. She hated that stupid Amu that got Ikuto. Amu had the looks and everything. God was unfair.

Lulu smiled bitterly. She and Amu would've been best friends if she hadn't stole Ikuto from her. Lulu hated this idiot. She really, really did. Lulu smirked. She would find a way to take Ikuto back, and leave Amu broken. Why would she care about some girl who stole her love?

Ikuto looked at the back of Lulu and frowned and looked Amu firmly.

"She did something to you, didn't she?" he asked. He knew Lulu must have. Amu looked away, and bit her lower lip. Ikuto moved her chin up to look at him again.

"Don't take what she said real, I would never love her. Only you." he reassured Amu. Amu bit her lower lip harder. She nodded, and took his hand off her chin.

This was what happened since forever. Ikuto knew Lulu, she used to be a bully target. He saved her once. She started obsessing over him after that. She became vicious, she gave no mercy to his girlfriends. Or to the girls that he liked. Thats why he never decided to date anyone anymore, because he knew they would get hurt. And it was obvious that they would. He had learned that since...his hand rolled into fists..last time.

"I have to go now.." Amu whispered, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." she said softly. Then waved goodbye, and smiled for the last time at him, and walked away to Rima and the rest.

Ikuto frowned as he saw Amu leave. She would never be fine, with Lulu here, he knew that.

How right he was.

(x.o.x.o)

"You don't like Amu?" Lulu asked innocently to two girls in the bathroom. They were complaining about how Amu had stolen Ikuto, while putting up make up. The two spoiled looking girls squinted at Lulu, then sighed and looked back at the mirror.

"Shes, just, like, totally annoying, you know?" the first one said. Popping her lips together, she smiled in satisfaction at the result of her lip gloss. The second girl nodded in agreement as she applied blue eye shadow on.

"Shes, like, awful?" the second one said, she looked over to the first one. "Wow, I love that shade on you, Yoonie?" she smiled. Yoonie grinned and nodded.

"Thanks, Ki." she replied, Ki smiled back. Lulu noticed that she was turning invisible, she coughed, both of them looked at her. Ki scrunched her eyebrows up.

"Are you like, sick, or something?" she asked. Everything she said seemed to come out in a question. Lulu forced herself not to roll her eyes, instead she smiled and shook her head.

"I don't really like her either.." Lulu agreed. She wanted to laugh. She hated Amu. She despised Amu. Ki and Yoonie smiled at Lulu.

"Good." Yoonie said, then frowned. "How are we going to get, like, Amu out of the picture though?" she asked. Lulu smiled.

"How rich are you?" she asked. Ki grinned.

"I, own a mansion." Yoonie said proudly. Ki smiled smugly.

"And I like, own two?" she added. Lulu grinned.

"Don't worry, as long as you guys can host a big party-" Ki squealed,

"I like, totally can?" she said, Yoonie nodded in agreement. Lulu wanted to kill the moron, but continued with a smile.

"Awesome. Any ways, as long as you can, let me do the rest." she smiled something that was definably nowhere close to innocent. "Soon, she'll be gone. Ikuto will hate her." she smiled, satisfied. She had already planned things out.

Ki and Yoonie looked at each other, they looked doubtful, but they nodded.

"Alright then, Ki will host the party. We trust you, why don't we switch numbers?" Yoonie asked. Lulu nodded, and they swiped numbers.

They said goodbye, and Lulu looked at her phone once she got out of the bathroom.

She couldn't help but laugh. She smirked deviously. She would delete those idiot's numbers after she was done using them.

(o.x.o.x)

"Ikuto?" Amu said in surprised. It was the last bell, and they would go home. He was standing in front of the door, not caring about the girls gawking at him. Ikuto smiled at her, she smiled back. "What brings yo-" she started, but Ikuto had already grabbed her wrists, and grinned at her.

"C'mon." he urged her. Amu frowned, but followed along. He led her to the school garden, and smiled at her. "I have something for you." Amu tried to look at what he was going to give her, he smiled and rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes."

Amu bit her lip hesitantly, then closed her eyes.

"Can I open them now?" she asked, Ikuto nodded and said yes. When she opened her eyes, she laughed.

"What are you doing?" she said between laughter, There was a huge teddy bear head where Ikuto's head was suppose to be.

"What? Do you not like my new look?" Ikuto asked, as if he was hurt by her comment. Amu smiled.

"Its cute.." she grinned, "but why?" Ikuto smiled, took the mascot head off, and tossed it to her. Her eyes widened as she caught it, and placed it under her left arm.

"Because I had to keep you occupied because I'm giving you.." he took out something from his pocket that she didn't see before. She saw a flower. A rose. She smiled and laughed.

"A rose?" she reached to take it from him, but he shook his head. She frowned.

"What?" she asked. He shook his head and smiled. He took out a piece of cloth, placed it over the rose, and grinned at Amu.

"Say you love me." he said. Amu flushed.

"W-what?" she asked. You don't just say those things randomly! They're awkward... Ikuto groaned and pouted.

"C'mon.." he urged her. Amu rolled her eyes and sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, only because that teddy bear was really cute." Ikuto grinned. She leaned forward to the cloth, and whispered that she loved him. Ikuto smiled.

"If she really does, the rose will turn into something else." he said, out loud. As if directed to air. Amu raised an eyebrow. That was impossible.

Her eyes widened. Then again, he must have rehearsed it. Somehow.

"Tad!" Ikuto grinned. He lifted the cloth, and a cell phone appeared. Amu looked at him, raising her eyebrows. "For you." he said, and dropped the phone into her hand. Amu stared at it awkwardly.

"Uh..thanks." she said. Ikuto laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You said you didn't have a phone, how else can you contact me if you have an emergency?" he asked. Amu flushed.

"Thanks.." she said, Ikuto smiled.

"Press 1." he said, she did so, and his picture appeared.

"..You put yourself on speed dial with the name, 'lover'?" she asked. Smiling widely. Ikuto grinned.

"Well..." he said, he frowned. "Do you not like it?" he asked. He knew he should have bought her the one that was more expensive..

But, instead, she smiled at him brightly and nodded.

"I like everything from and about you." she smiled, wrapped her arms around his neck, her ear was pressed against his chest, "and I always will."

He smiled. If only she knew how much he loved her.

If only he knew how much she loved him.

xxx

Malley: OMFG. Long chapter :)

Lessie: OMFG.. I LOVE THIS CHAAAPTA!

Malley: o-o thank you.

Lessie: I love your reviewers :D

Malley: IKR?

REVIEW FEEDBACK:

Ikutoluver995: Cheers! :) updated, I hope this satisfies you :D WOOHOO! NEW REVIEWER! Lets party, yo! :D

mrysmanga: Ikuto shall make a great effort .. MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAA :DDD I love orchids also 3 ... heee hee, you didn't expect me to use a rose this way, did you? XD (p.s no, thank YOU for reviewing :D OMFG. THE BROWNIES ARE SUUUPER AWESOME *O* -pays back with a cookie :)- ily like heckkkkk :D)

MaddiLuvsYou: Aww :) you must be such a great friend 3 I've always took a favor in sunflowers.. I like yellow, what can I say? XD Aww :) thank shuuu. I can't help it... ANOTHER COOKIE FOR YOU! :D Lol, what are you going to do? XDD jk. Updated because I have an awesome reviewer :D (p.s And, you my friend, are just all over FANTASTIC :3 ily x infinity :D)


	8. Heartbroken

A/N: . oh god. Such a late upload. But I promised that it would be today.. so..here I am! XD crappy chapter . errgh.

Lessie: I think I forgot who Ikuto was e.e

A/N: why? D:

Lessie: BECAUSE. YOU. HAVEN'T. UPLOADED. FOR. SO. FU- FREAKING. LONG.

A/N: D:

... also, I don't remember if I said what day it was.. I'm just going to make this day Thursday. And then Friday will be the day of the party :D harrharrharr :D THERE SHALL BE DRAMA. (in the next chapter..like..EPIC (thank shuu Ikutoluver995 XDD) drama XD)

xxx

"Lulu rather is annoying, isn't she?" the blond girl asked, standing next to her friend, who was chewing on gum. The girl smirked, still managing to chew though, and began to talk.

"Shes easy to play," she paused "really easy." Tadase stood there, looking at the two girls as they smiled at him, the first girl, smiled at him reassuringly.

"My name is ... Yoona, you can call me Yoonie. I just wanted to tell you that you should warn Amu of Lulu, the girl totally fell into our trap." she said, the other girl, now obviously Ki nodded along. Yoonie smiled at Tadase again, "we will be hosting a party, on Lulu's command, but I just wanted to give Amu a head start.." she paused and looked at Ki.

"And my name is Kiwa, but I rather you call me Ki. Lulu has something up her sleeve.. I can sense it." she said, she looked concerned. Tadase noticed the gum was out of her mouth.

Tadase didn't know what to say. They had came to him, it was after school, and he was at Amu's cafe. Then the two walked in, while Amu was in the back, talking to Su or something, and started talking to him. He wondered why they weren't telling Amu this, they obviously knew that she was at the cafe.

"I don't get it.." he said, "why aren't you telling Amu this? Why are you even trying to warn her?" he asked, he was curious, since he never really liked Lulu, and he knew something was going on. Lulu never failed to give up on kicking a girl out of Ikuto's life.

Yoonie shook her head, Ki glared at Tadase and crossed her arms, annoyed. She opened her mouth to speak, but Yoonie just shook her head again, and held up a hand in front of Ki. She smiled weakly, and looked at Tadase in the eye.

"Remember me?" she said, quietly. Tadase stared at her eyes... he wrinkled his forehead. Why did she look so familiar? He stopped staring so hard. He took a step back and squinted at her, almost not believing the sight.

"Yoona isn't your real name, is it." it could've been a question, but Tadase forced it out as a demand. Ki hissed at Tadase and looked at Yoonie frantically, shaking her head. Yoonie smiled at Ki and it shushed her, Ki glared at Tadase, "And Kiwa isn't YOUR real name either, is it?" he asked Ki, she glared at him and looked away.

Tadase's eyes widened.

"E-Eru?" he whispered, Yoona smiled. He shook his head. "No way..." he said, quietly. "No way.." he said again, panic filling his voice as he squinted at Yoona. No. It really was her. Eru. "No.." he whispered and closed her eyes tightly, and backed away. Eru looked quickily at Ki, who, was Iru. Iru sighed and shook her head. She knew this would happen.

"Tadase-" Eru reached out to him, his eyes opened and he narrowed them on her and glared at her.

"Go away." he hissed.

"Listen to me!" Eru cried, grabbing his wrists, Iru sighed. Tadase shook her off and glared at her.

"Go." he hissed, "Away."

"Tadase-" Eru started, Tadase glared at her, and turned around. Eru started to reach for him, but Iru grabbed her back. She looked at Tadase from the back and shook her head. Eru looked frantically at Tadase, eyes wide.

"Forget it. We can't convince him in this state anyways." Iru muttered. Eru looked at Tadase back to Iru, she lowered her eyes and sighed, and nodded. Iru was right.

"But.. what about Amu?" Eru asked, Iru looked away. Eru pinched Iru. Iru yelped.

"Eru!" she cired, Eru rolled her eyes and narrowed her eyes on Iru.

"So?" she asked. Iru rolled her eyes.

"Tadase will tell her." she said, firmly. "Hes not that heartless." she said, and walked away to the door, Eru stood there for a moment, before she sighed and nodded. He wasn't that heartless. He would understand.

And then, they left.

"Not...that...heartless?"

Amu stood behind the door, eyes wide. She couldn't believe what she had just saw.

(o.x.o.x)

"Stop it Ikuto!" Amu cried, laughing as the teenager kept on tickling her, with a straight face on.

"Then tell me why you're so spacey today." he said, Amu paused, then looked away. Biting her lower lip, she wondered if she should tell Ikuto.. it wasn't her bussniess anyways. Ikuto frowned when he realized Amu wasn't going to talk. "Fine then.. you asked for it." and then, he continued ticking her.

Amu kept laughing until she couldn't breathe, and then she pushed Ikuto away, panting. She glared at him, he smirked.

"Say sorry." Amu demanded, her arms crossed.

"Tell me what happened." he said, equally stubborn. She glared at him.

"Tsukiyom-" she stared, her fists rolled up.

And then, in one swift movement, he had pinned her down onto the bed they were on. Her eyes widened. He smirked.

"W-What are you d-doing?" she breathed out, eyes still wide as he lowered his head, he was dangerously close to her mouth...

but then he lowered his head again, and moved to her neck. His breath was cold, it gave her goosebumps. He smirked.

"I don't know.." he said, lifting his head up again to look at her in the eyes, "depends on if you're going to tell me whats going on." he said. Amu blushed and looked away. She closed her eyes, then sighed.

Ikuto smirked. 'I win.'

"No." Ikuto narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say?" he asked, looking at Amu, she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out.

"I said no, you dimwit." she said, Ikuto smirked.

"You should have told me.." he said, moving to her neck again. "Now I have to give you a punishment." she frooze.

"P-Punishment?" she stammered, he smirked.

"Yes.. a mark." he said. She paused..a mark? She was confused.

Then she realized where he was. Dangerously close to her neck. Mark..

She screamed.

But it was to late, his lips had already touched her neck.

"Do you know anyone named Eru?" she asked, she had given up. No way was she going to get a hickey. Especially when her parents were coming on Monday, four days from now, but she was sure the hickey wasn't going to vanish in four days.

Ikuto stopped, and looked at her again.

"Eru?" he paused. "You mean.. blond hair and always dressed in to much pink?" he asked. Amu thought for a while.. she did have an over use of pink in her out fit. She nodded. Ikuto stared at her.

"You mean, Eru and Iru?" he asked. Amu nodded again. Ikuto narrowed his eyes on her.

"How do you know them?"

so she told him about what happened, he made her repeat some things, until she was ready to smash a frying pan on him.

Ikuto thought for a while, to the point where she thought he had passed out or something. Then he spoke.

"Iru was Tadase's first love.." he started "they were actually a good couple" he paused "I mean, she kept him occupied enough that I was satisfied." he added quickly. Amu was about to ask why Tadase was so rough on her then, when Ikuto started talking again.

"Then she left." he said. Amu understood quickly. Ikuto finished telling her the rest, and by the end of the conversation, she had found out that Tadase had suffered a 2 year depression over Eru.

They were silent for a moment, as Amu letted all this information sink in. Then she looked up at Ikuto and bit her lower lip.

"You can never leave me.. alright?" she asked, Ikuto smiled and nodded.

"I would never think of that." he said, and kissed her.

Ikuto was laying on his back, and Amu was laying on his chest, his arm wrapped around her.

She smiled at the promise, and finally, slept in his arms.

xxx

A/N: e.e

REVIEW FEEDBACK:

Foxgrl18: WOOOHEWWWW NEW REVIEWER! Yo :D and I will.. just that this chapter sucks e.e

mrysmanga: The cookie? Pfft. Easy. XDD LAWL. heeeheeeheee... but... does he? XDD

Loviigirl22: Thank shuuuu :) you will LOOOVE the series, literally. You will not be able to think of anything else but AMUTO for ... FOREVER. XDDDD (god im so cheesy .)

alchemistlover14: The long chapter loves you o-o no.. it really does. XDDDD

MaddiLuvsYou: ... and now its uploaded so slow e.e UGH. I TOTALLY SUCK. I love your long reviews :) makes me want to cry.. I'm a romance sucker also XDD heeeheeeheee.. Lulu? Oh I don't know.. XDDDDD (Hide the cookie from your friends D: XDD)

chipmunk3245: TULIPS! THAT WAS WHAT I WAS MISSING! Omfg, I knew I had something in the back of my mind.. GOD BLESS YOU! Not to late :) Never to late :)

Ikutoluver995: god I'm very happy your alive . COOKIE FOR YOU... XDDD ikr? Lulu literally ruins every. single. epic. moment. O.O your welcome .. ILYILYILYILYILYILY. heeheeehee XDD

MidnightRoseKiss: o.o OMFG ILY O.O you..accepted..me..sniffle..sniffle T^T I feel so loved.

TAP THAT SMEXIII BUTTON :DD

To get a cookie :D

V


	9. Bye

A/N: ALL FLOWERS WILL BE USED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Heeheeehee :3 I have the most PERRRFECT plan, teeheeeheee.

Lessie: TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY, GOBBLE GOBBLE GOBBLE-

A/N: Gobble Gobble Gobble?

Lessie: Well, since

xxx

It was Friday, the day of Ki's party. Lulu smirked. She had drawn out the plan perfectly. She held a doll with pink strawberry hair and golden eyes, she smiled smugly.

"Amu.." she said, touching the hair gently, then wrapped her fingers around the body. "I wish you good luck." she smirked, her fingers clasping around the body tightly, squeezing it. Then, she threw the doll behind her and got up.

Showtime!

(x.o.x.o)

"Yo Ikuto." Ikuto turned around to see Kukai, grinning at him. He narrowed his eyes, and smiled, amused at the sight. Kukai had his arm wrapped around her, who was a blushing Utau.

"S-Souma, let me go this instant." she said, trying to speak properly, except it all came out in a sort of blubber.

"Hmm.." Kukai looked like he was thinking, then he grinned his lopsided grin, "naah." and swiped her away. Ikuto watched them and smiled. He scanned the crowd for Amu, then frowned. She was still not there.

"Oh.. is Amu-chan not here yet?" came a voice, Ikuto turned around to see Lulu, smiling mysteriously as she drank from her glass. He narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?" he asked, Lulu lifted an eyebrow and laughed.

"What would I want to do with her?" she blinked innocently, "You think way to badly of me." she smiled. 'But I can fix that.' she thought in her mind. Ikuto stared at her, then stiffly looked away.

"You know, you can never keep her for long." Lulu said, as she took another sip from her cup. Ikuto turned to look at her, nonchalant.

"Why not?" he asked. She laughed.

"Stop playing stupid, Ikuto." she said, setting her glass down, she walked closer to him. "You know, if your with me, you'll be at your happiest because they will allow us to be together." she said softly.

Ikuto looked away from her.

"But I don't love you. Nor do I want you for a girlfriend." he said, bluntly. She frowned. Then she glared at him.

"Whatever. You'll regret it later on." she hissed. She was annoyed, but she knew he would come to her eventually.

"Whatever you say." Ikuto said, then walked away from her.

She stood there glaring, stupid Ikuto. Couldn't he see that she was the only one that he could have? She slammed her glass down then opened her phone and dialed Yoonie's number.

"Do your best tonight, any mistakes will NOT be forgiven." she hissed harshly, then slammed the phone close. She gripped it, then stalked away.

Stupid Amu.

(x.o.x.o)

"Wheres Amu?" Rima asked, looking around with Mirri at her side.

"I don't kn-" Mirri started, when she heard another voice.

"Hello.. may I borrow Rima for the night?" came a calm voice, Mirri looked over to see Rima blushing like mad and Nagihiko smiling at her, his arms wrapped around Rima's waist.

"Of course." Mirri smiled, Rima glared at her, Mirri pretended not to notice. She sighed, she leaned on the wall, she pouted. She sighed, she would just have to grasp the fact that she was never going to find love.

"Why is a beautiful lady standing there alone?" Mirri looked up to see someone grinning.

"J-Jay?" she asked, J-ken grinned at her.

Mirri smiled. Finally.

(x.o.x.o)

A slow dance song appeared in the speakers, and Amu still wasn't there. Her friends were starting to get worried.

Until..

"I-Is that Amu?"

"Amu.." Ikuto stared.

Descending from the stairs was a smiling Amu. The party was an early ball dance, but tomorrow was the real ball dance, everyone was in their tuxes and dresses though.

Amu was wearing a dress with a golden shimmering corset and long flowing layers of beautiful material made a pretty poof at the end. Although it only came to her knees. Her hair was let loose with her curly pink hair that only came midway to her waist, bangs curled to her right, she looked like a princess.

She stood at the end of the stairs, looking around the crowd of gawking people, until she saw Ikuto. She smiled.

He walked to her slowly, then, when he was in front of her, he tilted forward in a bow with his hand raised out.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, the slow dance song was still playing. She smiled and placed her hand in his, he smiled at her. She beamed back.

"Of course." and with that, the walked to the center of the room, and began dancing. A crowd circled around them, admiring the couple.

"Go Amu!" Mirri cried from where she was standing, she was holding J-ken's hand.

Amu rested her head on his chest and smiled softly.

"I love you." she whispered, Ikuto's head was rested on her head.

"I love you also." he answered. She smiled.

"Forever?" she asked, Ikuto shook his head. She frowned.

"I don't have forever, but I can love you for the rest of my life until I die." she smiled at his words.

"Good."

(x.o.x.o)

The slow dance slowly faded away, although it felt to fast for Amu.

Her friends pulled her away, squealing. Actually, it was only Mirri squealing. The rest were smiling at her.

J-ken was by Ikuto's side, so was Kukai and Nagihiko. Tadase was no where to be seen.

"I think I'm in love.." Kukai said, absentminded. Nagihiko nodded along.

"Same here..." J-ken shrugged.

"Maybe." he answered for himself. Ikuto smiled, looking at Amu.

"And I _know_ I'm in love."

(x.o.x.o)

The plan was going on to slow for Lulu's taste, but at last, it was here.

The lights shut off, all of them, the whole mansion looking room was dark. Panicked whispered traveled from around the room, until a voice from the loud speaker calmed them.

"NO NEED TO BE AFRAID, JUST A TEMPORARY PROBLEM, WE'LL FIX IT QUICKLY."

The lights came on, and Ikuto blinked. He was in some other room, apparently. With...someone else? The room was dark, so he couldn't see much.

"Hi, Ikuto."

(o.x.o.x)

"Where did Ikuto go?" Amu asked, scanning the crowd, Nagihiko and Kukai shook their heads.

"We don't know.." they said. Amu bit her lower lip.

"I-I'll go search for him." she said, J-ken looked at her, worried,

"Are you sure?" he asked. He didn't want to get beaten to a pulp by Ikuto if Amu was lost.

"Yes." she said firmly, then smiled at the group. "Don't worry about me."

Then she went off to look for Ikuto.

(o.x.o.x)

"Lulu.." Ikuto said, he felt annoyed by the girl. When would she ever give up already?

"Don't you like me?" she asked, walking closer to him. Ikuto sighed.

"I don't hate you." he said. He sure didn't, really.

"Then.. you would allow me to do this." she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ikuto?" a broken voice was heard.

(o.x.o.x)

Amu stood there, frozen.

"Um.. I'm s-s-sorry." she said quickly, she walked turned around and ran. Tears were spilling from her eyes, didn't he just say that he loved me? Didn't he just tell me that he would never leave me?

Tears poured from her eyes as she ran out to the room, Mirri caught sight of Amu and called for her, but Amu ran past her, still crying. Amu ran out of the room, and into a place where was the exist to the place.

She felt someone grab her wrist.

She turned around, and saw that it was Ikuto.

(o.x.o.x)

He had grabbed her wrist, and when she turned around, he felt a stab of pain in his chest. She looked so broken apart.

"Amu.. its not what you think." he said, she shook her head.

"Why were you kissing Lulu?" she asked, hurt.

"I wasn't! She was kissing me, listen to me Amu. I would never do that.."

"Why was she kissing you?" Amu asked.

"I..I don't know." he said. Amu bit her lower lip and shook his hand off her wrist. Tears spilled out.

"You do know! You do!" she cried, backing away.

"I would never hurt you like that.. you know it yourself.."

Amu shook her head.

"But you just did." she said, shaking. "And I don't know.. I really don't." she whispered.

"Amu.. don't be stupid-" Amu whirled around to look at him, fiercely.

"So now I'm stupid." Amu said, her head hung. Then, her shoulder shook. But she wasn't crying. She was laughing.

"I guess I am, for loving you." she said coldly. Ikuto just stood there, unable to say anything back.

Then Amu looked up again, hurt etched across her face.

"T-Tell me you l-love me." she whispered. "Please." she said, looking at him.

Ikuto couldn't say anything.

Amu nodded.

"I see." she said, she looked away and looked into Ikuto's eyes.

"Bye.." she said, turning around and walking out. But before the door closed, he could hear another word.

"Ikuto."

Ikuto just stood there. Unable to muster a sound.

What just happened?

xxx

A/N: okay, crappy chapter, and total epic fail. I bet most of you want Lulu to die right now.. XD

Lessie: and I can make that happen :D -holds an axe.-

A/N: O.O w-where did you get t-that?

Lessie: oh I don't know.. in your brother's room.

A/N: O.O ...

Review Feedback:

alchemistlover14: Immediate update! :) heeheee. Might make the second chapter today also.. . sorry that my chapters are so crappy right now e.e As I said I would, heres a cookie :D

MaddiLuvsYou: Ikuto will totally not leave her :) I don't know about Amu though..heeheeeheee. Omg. Loosing the memory is soooo old. e.e seriously. I agree there, lol. XD

RomanticaKH1: O.O omg. You're awesome! Heres a cookie :D Amu's sister will come along shortly.. like on Monday. :) heeheeeeheee, and then her dad and mom will come also..loooool.


	10. Happily ever after

A/N: ohhhmigod. So sorry I didn't update yesterday :'{ but.. HAPPY BELETED THANKS GIVING!

Lessie: Ugh. My family is a mess D:

A/N: I see why you're a mess now o.o

Lessie: ._. thanks.

A/N: anyways.. REVIEW FEEDBACK :D

REVIEW FEEDBACK:

RomanticaKH1: No villains for the chapter that I said no villains o.o I mean, c'mon. Every story needs a super annoying character that every reader hates and wants to rip apart into shreds.. maybe not that intense, but still. (: teheee. I don't really think Lulu is a villain though... I mean, a real villain needs an evil laugh and a long mustache... yeah XD

Loviigirl22: (: heeheeeeheee. You're so nice :D (heres a cookie :DDD) WAIT. OHMIGOD. Have you reviewed before? I forget to much.. if you had: YAY! If you hadn't: WOOHOOO. New reviewer (:

alchemistlover14: you know.. I FRIGGIN LOVE YOU ! (: Mwah. Heeheehee. Cookie? :D Happily ever after warning.. XD

MidnightRoseKiss: Oh my gosh. You told your friends? I love you! :D you're awesome (: duh Ikuto wouldn't do that to her. Hes not THAT much of a jackass e.e (Still thinking of ep 77 XD)Updated (:

mangagirl346: I mean, like, "I LOVE YOU IKUTO!" and "I LOVE YOU AMU!" WITH "LETS MARRY!" and etc. Like, really, annoying cheesy stuff :P that is totally not the end of their love life, noo way. That would be like the END. OF. THE. WORLD. o.o Oh, Lulu will get it alright. There is no way I would let something pass like that :) teeheeheee. But.. then again, who knows? XD I change my ideas way to much. Happy thanks giving darling! (:

MaddiLuvsYou: You know what? I love your username (: They must! Or people will chase me with a stake D: The memory thing and I go waay back o.o Heeheee.. I won't take long. You'll see (: heeheeheee... Wait. Have you been reviewing on all my chapters? O.O (omfg..if you had...ILY O.O like... x infinity. (: )

XXXX

A/N: oh yeah, and I decided that the flowers would be better off in the next chapter...heeeheeehee. (:

xxx

Amu roamed across the streets, eyes wandering no where, her steps leading her no where in particular. The wind blew across her face, she felt hallow. Numb, without him. An icy deal of her body felt unmovable, she couldn't hear her heart any longer. She laughed softly, darkly as she thought about it. Without him, a heart would be useless. Dying would've been heaven at this point.

She felt stupid, it was only for a short while anyways, their love. Maybe it was the fact that she thought that it would've last forever, it would've lasted until both of them couldn't breath any longer.

Then, she felt someone bump into her; she looked up, surprised to see him.

"Tadase?" she asked, he looked at her, and then he smiled. But she could see the sadness in his eyes.

(x.o.x.o)

They were in Amu's cafe again, sitting at one of the couple tables with only two seats, at the window area. They were talking, Amu asked him why she hadn't seen him for a while, he told her that he was busy.

Then, Tadase explained that he was going to move in three months.

"You're not coming back until four years passed?" Amu cried in surprise. Tadase smiled at her.

"Yeah... I know. I might not be back for another five years actually." he said, looking down.

They continued the conversation; actually, it was more of Amu forcing Tadase to write every single contact thing he had. By the end of the conversation, she had not only his facebook account; she also had a whole bunch of other things that she never even knew of.

What the heck was facebook anyways?

"Amu.." Tadase said as he got up, she looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, Tadase?" she asked. He stared at her, firmly.

"Believe in Ikuto that he didn't do anything." he said, a cold feeling washed over Amu, she looked away and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyways, our relationship is" she felt tears starting to sting her eyes "long gone." she managed to choke up.

Tadase shook his head.

"You have to believe in him, thats what love is, isn't it?" he asked "To trust in your partner and believe in them, to love them for everything they do...right?" he asked. Then he looked away, remembering Eru. "Or maybe I'm wrong." he said coldly. Amu looked at him.

"I'm sorry.." she whispered, he managed to laugh, she knew it was fake. And it stabbed her. How he didn't want to tell her what happened.

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" he asked, smiling at her, "the real person you should be saying sorry to is Ikuto." he said.

Ikuto..

(x.o.x.o)

"Amu didn't come..did she?"

Ikuto was at the refreshment area, holding a glass of punch, silent. He was in his dad's- Aruto's black tux. Ikuto stared at his glass, letting the liquid swirl around in his glass in a circle as he stared at it with no expression except boredom. He already knew who was talking, he didn't even have to look. He had remembered to ignore that voice.

He lifted his glass, letting the punch drain into his mouth. He was silent, his voice was lost, literally. His mom had sent him to the hospital to see if something had happened, but the doctor said that there was nothing wrong.

"Maybe hes under stress, are you?" he had asked, and Ikuto just looked away. "Drama?" Ikuto nodded, only a little though. "..Hmm..girlfriend?" the doctor pressed. Ikuto lowered his head. The doctor smiled sadly.

"Don't worry then, his voice will come back. Just give him time to wind up." the doctor leaned forward to Ikuto, "good luck, and don't let her go." he had whispered.

Ikuto smiled darkly, don't let her go? She had left him, with a chance to regain her, but instead he had to stand there staring dumbly at her.

Ikuto came back to reality by the soft tap on his shoulder, demanding his attention, he looked over his shoulders to see who was disturbing him. He saw Lulu smiling at him, he looked away.

"Here, let me help you." she said, and took his cup to refill it. "You should know that Amu is not your," she smirked and laughed, as if the thought was to ridiculous to think about, "'perfect little girl' she clearly doesn't trust you." she said. Then she looked up at Ikuto, who was staring into her eyes, they were narrowed. Lulu smiled.

"I know what you're thinking, that it's all my fault that you and Amu are broken up, right?" she asked, Ikuto began feeling a little...mad? He didn't remember the feeling, it felt so far away, where it was suppose to be. But now it came back, because Amu was gone. He realized she was the only thing that kept him sane. "But, I was just testing her.. I just wanted to see how badly she loved you. If she really did, she would've understood that you would never do that to her. Too bad she didn't love you enough." Lulu laughed.

Ikuto's fists rolled up, who was she to say that Amu didn't love him? !

Lulu held her hand up, with the glass and smiled ever-so-innocently at him. Ikuto lowered his eyes to the pinkish liquid.

"But, I do love you. And I will trust you. If you finally want to know what love is, take this glass." she said, looking at the see through glass. Then back at Ikuto. "As an acceptance, of me. Of your happiness."

Ikuto looked at the glass, made a motion of taking it...

It didn't matter if he did anyways, did it? Since Amu simply didn't love him anymore, there would be no use in thinking of her anymore. She would be happier without him, wouldn't she? It's not as if she felt as much pain as he did, having her leave his life like that.

He smiled darkly, yeah. She wouldn't care about him anyway.

He wrapped his finger around the glass, Lulu smiled smugly, this was what she was waiting for.. this was what she wanted. For her whole life? Possibly.

Then, he dropped his hand and looked away from her, she blinked, astonished. She dropped the glass, the punch spilled and splattered, staining the white cloth on the table. The glass made a clattering sound, swirling around before it stopped.

"W-What? You're not going to accept me?" she shouted, she could barely breathe. Did he seriously love that pink haired annoyance that much? "She'll never come back to you! You know that!" Lulu cried, she couldn't hold it any longer anymore.

"Y- How could you? You know I'm perfect for you! You know that there's no one else that loves you more than I do! Its not fair! Why did you have to fall in love with that stupid Amu? Shes not even good enough for you!" Lulu screamed, her hands rolled up in fists as she screamed her head off.

Ikuto looked down at her, not saying a word. Then, he heard a cough. He turned around to see who it was.

"Who said that you loved him more than I do?" standing there was a grinning girl.

Ikuto's eyes widened. He knew it was her, who else had that pink hair? Amu was wearing the dress that they picked out from the ball, a pink and silver dress. There was a pink corset, and at the back silver laces were made, tied together by a black bow. The rest of her dress was ruffles of pinkish-gold layers of ruffles. The front of her dress stopped only a little below her knees, but the back came to the floor, the material dragged along the floor as she walked.

Her hair was tied up in a high prom updo, a few of her curly pink ringlets was left untouched, fitting her perfect look.

"Hi, Ikuto." she said, stepping forward to him, smiling. He stared at her, unable to speak still.

Rima, waist wrapped in Nagihiko's arms was fidgeting, she didn't understand why Ikuto was making this so hard. From what she thought was going on, she thought Ikuto wasn't accepting Amu. Utau, Yaya, and Mirri thought the same.

"Whats he doing?" Utau whispered frantically at Kukai, who shook his head.

"He can't speak, don't worry. I think he'll be able..very soon." he smiled, looking at the couple in the center of the room..once again. All attention on the two, people were starting to get impatient.

But Amu just continued standing there in front of Ikuto, smiling at him. He stared back, eyes still wide. Amu took another step forward, he watched her every move.

She bowed down, her hand bended up. He stared down at her, unable to consume what she was doing.

"May I have this dance?" she asked, he stared at her.

A minute passed. Two. Three. Five.

People were starting to turn really impatient, wanting to skip to the good part, when the couple would come together again. But they were interested at the role Amu was playing, instead of acting like the princess, she seemed to take the role of prince charming. How Ikuto acted yesterday.

Finally, Ikuto took Amu's hand.

She smiled at him, and they began to dance to the song.

"You must be wondering why I'm here right now.." she said, and it was exactly what Ikuto was wondering, but he didn't want to ask. He couldn't anyways, and that was fine. Because it felt good enough, with her head on his chest, and him holding her close. It almost felt like how it was before. Almost.

"I'm sorry I ever thought that you would cheat on me." she whispered, her eyes closed. "But.. I don't know. I just thought that things were going to end up how I wanted it to be, I had everything planned out. And when that happened.." she gulped. "I didn't know what to think.."

She smiled and laughed.

"But thank god I bumped into Tadase, or else I would've never known that Lulu was planning something. At first, I didn't think it made much sense." she paused. "Since, I didn't think Lulu was that serious in trying to get me out of your life, but after a while.. the things I thought started sounding weird, and the things Tadase said, like how Lulu did it all.. it started to sound real." she sighed. "I just want to say.. I'm sorry, you might not forgive me, and thats alright though."

She pulled away from him, mummers started to rise from the crowd.

She smiled at him.

"Because I just wanted you to know, I'll still love you.. and I'll hope the very best for you. Your future.." she looked away. "And I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I had ever.." she looked into his eyes "ever mistreated you." she lowered her head.

There was silence, Rima closed her eyes and looked away, Ikuto still wasn't answering. Mirri began to loose hope, Utau bit her lower lip. Yaya stared, unable to understand what was going on.

Then, Amu looked up. Not by herself, but because she felt something lift her chin up. It was Ikuto's fingers, her eyes widened.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked, she thought that he would never forgive her. After what she did...

He leaned closer to her, pulling her to him, and then, the crowd burst into action.

"KISS HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!" even Amu's and Ikuto's friends joined, including everyone there. Except Lulu, who was still staring at the scene, unable to move. Horror flicked across her face.

Her plan had no succeeded. She rolled her hands into fists, and glared at the two.

"I hate you Amu.." she hissed, "I hate you!" but her voice was drowned in the crowd's chanting. She screamed, it was shrill, and hateful. Then, she turned around, and stalked away. But it was as if no one had heard her.

Amu's face had flushed, and Ikuto was coming closer to her lips.

"I-Ikuto..you don't have to-" she said frantically. He smirked.

"Shh.." he whispered, her eyes widened. "I'm doing it because I want to." and those were the last words that he said, before they kissed.

Hoots and hollers echoed through the large ball room, Mirri squealed in delight, and kissed J-ken's cheek in happiness. He flushed. Yaya cheered, and because she was Yaya, she wrapped her date into a hug. Her date, which was Kairi, flushed also and began trying to push some information into his mind about why his heart was thumping so fast. Apparently, his mind was blank for the first time.

Kairi didn't have any information for love.

Utau grinned and yelled along with the crowd, and Kukai whistled. Rima and Nagihiko held each other's hands, smiling at each other.

When the kiss ended, Amu was smiling and so was Ikuto.

"Missed you." she whispered, hugging him.

He smiled. Now that he knew how much she meant to him, there would be no way he would let her go.

Maybe, just maybe, there really was a happily ever after.

xxx

A/N: o.o why do I keep making really annoying crappy chapters these days?

Lessie: because we NEED really crappy annoying chapters o.o

A/N: O_O

Random: OHMIGOD, OHMIGOD. WHO THE HECK DOESN'T LIKE MIRANDA COSGROVE?

Morri: me o.o

Random: -holds up axe- what did you say?

Morri: NOTHING D:

A/N: o.o I LOVE AMUTO MORE THAN MIRANDA COSGROVE :OO

Random: o.o ditto..

xxx

REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Tap it (:

V


	11. Secret Santas

A/N: Ugh, sorry for my seriously annoying delay like,

Lessie: OHMIGOD PCREAMPUFFFFF P-P-PCREEAPUFF. OOOOOOOOO. :D

Morri: Okay, I'm back. o.e

Lessie: Crud. D:

A/N: e.e ... as I was saying, it was because of my annoying stepdad and the way teachers have like dictionary thick homework pages -_-

Lessie: you're overreacting.

Morri: snort. Like thats news.

A/N: GET BACK INTO YOUR CABINET YOU PLUMP PIGGETE! -glares-

Lessie: I .. I AGREE! :D

Morri: e.e

WARNING: Okay, I just felt like it -_- I have a cranky Amu at hand :P heeheeheee. Don't say its weird or anything -_- please, you'll hurt my pride! D:

Morri: like you ever had any ..

A/N: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU AND THE CABINET MISTER?

xxx

Amu stared out her window with bored eyes, she could see the moon, but the stars were blind to her. Not a surprise though, with all the street lamps and light coming from houses and apartments and stores down the street.

She sighed and tossed in her bed, it was already 8:30, she wasn't used to sleeping this early, but that was because she was apparently suppose to wake up at 2:44 in the morning tomorrow, because her family was finally coming home. Her mom and dad had realized that there was a great miracle doctor somewhere Amu couldn't quite remember at this state, and had came all the way back and taken Ami.

Amu smiled. There was good news to this though, Ami had been cured. Although she would need a lot of rest and sleep, and Amu knew all her parent's attention would be turned to Ami. Amu didn't mind though, the thought of her family actually all at the same place and time was enough to excite her.

She sighed. Another reason why she couldn't sleep. The plane schedule was ridiculous. Although she could not refuse.

She blinked, and sighed. She got closed her eyes and tried to set her mind on something. A smile came to her lips.

Ikuto.

After a while of closing her eyes, she turned to see what time it was. 9:00. She groaned, clearly she couldn't think about Ikuto or she would loose herself about thinking about how her wedding was going to-

She heard a tap.

Her eyes burst open as she peered around the room, searching for the source. She blinked, a thump was heard. She bolted up from her sleeping position, eyes wide and peering around the dim lit room. The only light was coming from her window, where the lights from other houses and stores were still blaring bright. She sighed.

She looked over, and rubbed her eyes, she got up from the bed and slipped her slippers on, and struggled to keep herself up correctly.

Another tap was sounded, this time, it sounded as if it was coming from the balcony. At this state, Amu felt a little grouchy, feeling annoyed that she was almost asleep (not really) when something had made her sleep concentration evaporate.

She gingerly opened the door, her honey gold eyes because piercing as she adjusted them to the light to stare at who dared to wake her up.

She blinked.

"Ikuto?" she asked, staring at him dumbly. '_Speak of the devil.._' she thought sourly, not in the greatest mood. The boy smirked, staring at her slippers.

"Didn't you learn that you're never suppose to open the door to a stranger?" he grinned down at her.

"First off all" she said, annoyed. "I was trying to get some sleep when I heard noise, apparently you, and you are not a stranger." she sighed. "Second, what the heck do you mean by door? This is the balcony you idio-" he smirked as he waited for her to gather herself up.

Her eyes widened as she blinked, staring at Ikuto harder.

"Wait." she paused. Her eyes grew wider. "W-w-what..what..w-wha-" her eyes widened.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY BALCONY?" she screamed.

There would be no way she could go to sleep now.

Ikuto smiled smugly at her.

"Nice slippers."

(x.o.x.o)

Amu sighed, she was still in her pjs, sitting on her bed with her eyes staring at Ikuto. Ikuto was drinking tea that Amu happily offered.

( "I need water, Amu-koi.." "D-DON'T CALL ME THAT!" "But you are my Amu-koi.." "Y-You...Fine! I'll go get the tea, you wait here." "Alright Amu-koi." "Stop calling me that!")

"What do you want to do now?" Ikuto grinned at Amu once he finished drinking, she narrowed her eyes.

"What do I want to do know..?" she exclaimed. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"You can't sleep now anyways." he muttered, she looked away, her cheeks puffed up.

"Amu.." Ikuto warned. Amu groaned and looked away from him.

"My parents are coming home, so is Ami." she said. Ikuto stared at her.

"Isn't that a good thing?" he asked, Amu sighed and nodded.

"I guess so.." she said quietly, then she looked away. Her eyes lowered.

"What?" Ikuto asked, curious. Amu bit her lower lip and looked left, looking at everything except Ikuto.

"Um.." she said quickly. "Well.."

Ikuto smirked. He tilted her chin up to look at him, and stared into her eyes, she flushed. Her cheeks puffed.

"Let go you perverted cat!"

It was obvious Ikuto wasn't going to make anymore nightly visits anymore.

(x.o.x.o)

Amu sighed as she walked to school, she tucked pink strands of hair behind her hair that was blocking her sight. She yawned, she didn't get much sleep. From the time she got home, both her parents were exhausted and Ami was full of energy. Amu didn't get any sleep at all.

She sighed and lowered her eyes, at least she didn't feel so crabby any longer.

Although the frost cold air wasn't helping her mood, she sighed and stuck her hands inside her sweatshirt's pocket.

"Amu!" she turned her head over to look at a smiling girl with blond hair. Her eyes widened as she remembered who this was.

"E-Eru?" she asked quizingly, the girl stared at her, Eru fidgeted a little. Iru tagged along, and sighed and shrugged.

"Um..yes." Eru responded, smiling. "I was just wondering.. have you and Ikuto got back together again?" she asked, looking concerned. Amu smiled and nodded.

Eru grinned.

"Good! Because I just wanted to use your help a little, if you understand what I" she flushed, Iru rolled her eyes.

"You know Tadase right?" Iru asked, Eru flushed. Amu smiled slyly.

"I see." she said, understanding the situation quickly. Eru flushed even harder. Iru grinned.

"I think I like her already." Iru whispered to Eru. Eru bobbed her head up and down, covering her face with her hands, trying to cool her fiery face.

(x.o.x.o)

"Before we leave for Christmas break, which is 3 weeks away if I should remind you, me and the other teachers thought that having secrete santas would be fun."

The aura in the classroom began to brighten as students chatted about who they wanted, and about who they really, really, DIDN'T want.

"Who would like to go first?"

(x.o.x.o)

"Who the hell is Hidekk Kim?" Rima spat. Staring at her sheet of paper as if she expected flames to erupt from it.

Utau, Mirri, and Amu knew to keep their distance from her.

"I have.. oh. Saaya yamabuki." Mirri said, staring at her sheet of paper with confusion. Yaya was still next to Rima, trying to calm her.

"Saaya?" Utau's eye brows scrunched up in disgust. "I know exactly what she wants, its all she talks about in class." Utau sighed.

While they were talking about their own chosen victims, Amu opened her paper secretly.

Jin Satou.

"Jin Satou?" her voice was quiet, but her friends had heard her.

"WHAT? WHER?" Rima screamed, her eyes darting around the place, Amu's eyes widened.

"N-No.. thats just my secrete sa-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence before her friends snatched away the piece of thin paper.

(x.o.x.o)

Amu sighed, apparently Jin was suppose to be some kind of novelist or something. She sighed, if he was really that good, shouldn't she known him by now? Although the question had been answered by Utau.

"Hes new. And awesome."

Apparently. Amu shook her head, she wouldn't worry with some flimsy novelist.

"I'm home!" Amu announced, before a screech of delight from her little sister greeted her.

xxx

A/N: Um..I guess this is whats called a fill in chapter..?

Lessie: Excuses.

Morri: what kind of bs are you trying to sell us?

A/N: e.e okay, fine. The next chapter will be better D: I swear!

Morri: you swear..

Lessie: You swear..

Morri: I just said that.

Lessie: noo, you said 'you swear..' and I said 'You swear..' :)

Morri: Wtf is the difference?

Lessie: Um, duuh. My 'y' is CAPITALIZE.

Morri: e.e

Malley: Umm... okay...uh... REVIEW :D

Review feedback:

RomanticaKH1: I totally LOL'ED when I saw your first post. Lulu.. I totally forgot about her when I wrote this chapter LOL xD the villain is like the only thing that you can have as an obstacale. Other then ... actually. Its the only thing that can keep a story going (drama) ... o.o :O OHMYGAWWWD... theres like no way you can make a story without a villain unless you're writing about buterflie- OHMYGOD. STILL, WHEN YOUR WRITING ABOUT BUTTERFLIES, THERES THE PREDATOR. o.o thats a villain D: (okay, I'm just talking way to much now, lol xD) This story should be done like after the.. 25th or 27th chapter or something along those lines o.o

mrysmanga: Oh my god dear, its fine (: I missed you though! Mmm.. awesome brownies :D I must make duplicates! lol! xD someone who loves the drama, its a miracle. JKJKJKJKJK xD lol, all my stories shall my dramatic :D heeheheee. (Once I finish this one though.. I don't want to make another one then like the other one better and abandon this one :|)

Loviigirl22: Ending! Oh ho ho ho no D: THAT WOULD BE TRAGIC! FALALALA! -_- I'm so out of it right now. . enough this is annoying.

MidnightRoseKiss: An oc..? I don't know :| sorry sweetheart! Tell me what your character name would be, and what she/he would be doing. (: yeah, I think it'll be alright. Oh my gosh, don't sweat it! Its alright (: I don't want you killing yourself by running around telling people -_- 21+16... 37. THIRTY SEVEN PEOPLE! Ohmygod.

alchemistlover14: Lol, I would end it when...like..its "reached its point" lol. It has to pass the 20th chapter though (: or I wouldn't be able to forgive myself o.o Sorry! Updated this so late -_- ugh, annoying hw! Their wasting trees! D:

chipmunk3245: Lol, it totally wasn't! xD I would want to kill her as well. If I wasn't so kind, sweet, and caring (not really, LOL xD) she would be dead right now, locked in a cage with rats. o.o now, THAT, was totally not weird. Lol. xD

Dreamfan98: Is that friend with the user MidnightRoseKiss perhaps..? xD Aw don't sweat it (: its fine. Just glad to have you aboard, lol. Sorry . being a little really hyper and crazy right now.. lol xDD

you know you wanna..

V


	12. YET AGAIN, another update READ!

Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry to disappoint that this isn't a chapter! Its a reason why I was slacking on this, its because its the first time I'm collaborating with another author here in Fanfic! Excited! The story is called, "Eternity" its still Amuto, and be sure to look out for it! 8D After I finish checking off the first two chapters, I'll be able to come back and rise with the most superawesome(If I'm still not a horrible writer after doing Eternity) post in the whole universe for this story 8D

I think that we'll be able to fix the story soon, (not in my account, but in a new account), and we'll have "code" names ;D hint: both the names start with 'N' 8D

See you guys! This story (like every other girl) will not be discontinued though! 8D


End file.
